


Safe in your arms

by Jess81



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, He didn't kill his family, Human Caroline Forbes, Human Elena Gilbert, Kai is a doctor, Romance, Supportive sister, twin magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 57
Words: 34,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess81/pseuds/Jess81
Summary: May 10th 1994, Kai and Jo ran away instead of merging, on the run since then 18 years later they come to MF. They're about to take their jobs in Whitmore hospital.Bonnie's the only Bennett witch left: 19, going on 20, student in her second year in college, dating Jeremy and friends with vampires. She becomes an ally of the twins but what if feelings bloom between her and Kai?
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Jeremy Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker, Caroline Forbes/Tyler Lockwood, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Josette "Jo" Laughlin/Alaric Saltzman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this was one of my huge works on FF. Hope you'll like it!

Portland, April 1994

Sheila Bennett parked her car in front of the Parker's house. She sighed. She didn't like to be here but she had to. She left the driver's seat and opened the back door. Little Bonnie smiled.

Sheila: Come here *she took her out of the baby seat and locked the car*

She walked to the front porch and rang the doorbell. 

Jo: *she opened the door* Hello Sheila, I'm glad you're here.

Sheila: Me too.

Jo: *she looked at Bonnie* And who's that little cutie?

Sheila: Bonnie. She's my grandchild. She's almost two. Abbie left her with me for a little while.

The young woman didn't know Abbie Bennett very well but she knew enough to guess Bonnie wouldn't see her mom again before a long time.

Sheila: Can I come in?

Jo: Yes *she opened the door wider* My father is in his office.

Sheila: *she stepped in* Good. Maybe I can convince him to not make you merge with your brother.

Jo: Meanwhile I'll take care of this little girl.

Sheila: Thanks *she gave her Bonnie and walked away*

Jo: *she smiled* Do you like cartoons?

Bonnie nodded shyly. The brunette brought her in the living room and sat her on the couch. She turned on the tv on a cartoon channel and went in the kitchen. Her twin brother was here making himself

a sandwich. She opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of milk.

Kai: Was it Sheila?

Jo: Yes *she poured the milk into a glass*

Kai: Trying to convince our old Pops to let us out of the merging ceremony.

There was a lot of resentment in his voice. Him and their father didn't have an easy relationship. Kai was born different and Joshua could never accept it. On his side, her brother felt the lack of love and 

suffered from it. She was thinking about that while opening the cookie jar and picking two.

Kai: What are you doing?

Jo: *she put them on a plate* She came with a kid.

Kai: *he cocked an eyebrow* Isn't she a bit old to be a mother?

Jo: That's her grandchild. I guess Abbie ran on them.

Kai: I see.

Little Liv came in sobbing. She was four and right now her blonde curly hair was full of chewing gum.

Jo: *she gasped* Who did this?

Liv: *she sniffed* Luke.

Jo: I'll take care of this. Kai, you bring Bonnie her snack *she left the kitchen with her little sister*

Kai grabbed the plate and the glass before going in the living room. She was sitting on the couch and sucking her thumb while watching tv.

Kai: Hey.

Bonnie frowned. Who was this grownup that was bothering her cartoon watching?

Kai: I've got cookies and milk.

She grinned. A very nice grownup! He sat next to her and gave her the snack prepared by his twin. 

Half an hour later

Sheila came back downstairs. She had a tired expression on her face.

Kai: *from the living room* He said no, didn't he?

Sheila: *she joined them* Unfortunatly.

Kai: I don't blame you, he's very stubborn.

Jo: *she came in* Ok so I think I saved Liv's hair.

Kai: Cool, now what will she do if you die in a month?

Jo: *she sighed* He said no.

Kai: Bingo.

Sheila: I'm sorry.

Jo: You did all you could.

Sheila: *she picked Bonnie up* If you ever need anything, come to Mystic Falls. I'll be there.

Jo: We'll think about it.

The older woman said bye and left.

Kai: I think we should run away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They don't appear yet but I wanted to say that Elena and Caroline are humans in this story. Also zero Mickaelson came in town. Bonnie never died once. I don't remember why I made these changes but here we go.

May 10th 1994, Portland

The merging ceremony was supposed to happen tonight. The coven was preparing all that was needed. It was their best shot. Jo was gathering the stuff she really wanted to take with her. How was she 

supposed to squeeze twenty-two years of life in just one bag? She looked around.

Kai: *he walked in* Are you ready?

Jo: Almost.

Kai: We need to hurry up. They'll be back soon.

Jo: *she snapped* I know.

Kai: *soothing* Hey, it's not easy for me either but that's the only solution.

Jo: Yeah *she closed her bag*

They went downstairs quickly. It was the last time they were in their childhood house. So many memories inside. Not to mention the siblings they were leaving behind. But it was a matter of survival. Kai

didn't want to have his sister's blood on his hands and vice versa. They almost ran to the car parked a few blocks away from the house. They placed the bags in the trunk and went in. This time they didn't

bicker to decide who would drive. He took it in charge and drove away. None of them looked back.

Jo: Hey, Kai?

Kai: What?

Jo: Happy birthday.

Kai: Happy birthday to you too.

18 years later

The car passed by the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign.

Kai: I'm just saying it would be easier if we just lived in Whitmore.

Jo: We went through this already. It's safer here and....

Kai: And we'll contact Sheila, I know.

Jo: Plus it's just half an hour from the hospital.

Kai: Turn left.

She did so and parked the car a few minutes later. They looked around to make sure it was the right place. They were in front of an empty space. 

Jo: Let's do this.

They stepped outside the car.

Kai: *he extended his hand* A little juice, please?

She put her hand in his and he siphoned a bit of her magic. She didn't even flinch because she was used to it by now. They started to chant in latin. Slowly a house rose from the ground. The twins looked

tired but satisfied.

Kai: Let's go inside. We have some decorating to do. We'll place some protection spells too after.

Meanwhile

Bonnie ran a hand in her shoulder lenght hair while chewing on her pen. It was the last class before the weekend. She took a few notes.

Alaric: Ok, this is the last few things you need to know for next week's final. Class is dismissed.

Bonnie gathered her stuff and got up. She had a small smile for her teacher before leaving the room. They knew him better as 'Ric the hunter of supernatural beings'. Of course he was teaching about

supernatural folklore because it was a good cover and he loved it. Bonnie enjoyed the subject too. The more she knew about potential enemies the better. It was also a fascinating topic full of rich stories. 

She walked towards her dorm. Like every weekend, she was going back to Mystic Falls. She would see her boyfriend Jeremy. He was also Elena's little brother, one of her closest friends since they were 

toddlers. Bonnie's life was divided between Whitmore and Mystic Falls. Week in the first, weekend in the latter. Except she had to come back in Whitmore for her saturday's evening shift at the coffee shop. 

She took some clothes and headed to Mystic Falls. As soon as she drove accross the town borders she felt something different. A sort of new power. She focused on it and followed the trail. She stopped

in front of what used to be an empty space. She frowned. Houses didn't grow overnight. There was definetly something off. She felt her car and took a few steps studying the house. 

Inside Kai felt her presence immediatly. Not having his own power made him more sensitive with others. He got up and opened the curtain ajar. He saw a young witch standing on their lawn. She was

scanning the house. He got tense but she went back into her car and drove away.

Kai: Jo!

Jo: *she left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head* What?

Kai: I saw a witch.

Jo: Friend or foe?

Kai: I don't know yet. They always come back though.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day

Jeremy: *he pulled away* I feel like I'm alone in this makeout session.

Bonnie: Sorry, I'm distracted.

They were in his room.

Jeremy: What's wrong?

Bonnie: A house appeared magically.

Jeremy: *he frowned* What?

Bonnie: I'm pretty sure I saw someone inside.

Jeremy: We should call the gang.

Bonnie: No. I mean we don't know what it is yet. I'm going to dig in first to figure it out.

Jeremy: Mmmm....

Bonnie: You're not talking me out of this?

Jeremy: Why for? You're not going to listen.

Bonnie: *she smiled* True *she kissed him*

Whitmore hospital

They went in and walked towards the main reception.

Woman: *she smiled* Can I help you?

Jo: Yes, we have an appointment with Dr Matthews.

Woman: Right. You're the two new doctors. Take the elevator, ninth floor.

Kai: *he flashed a smile* Thanks.

The woman giggled lightly and went back to her work. Jo almost rolled her eyes. Her brother always had quite an effect on women and it never got old. They took the elevator and went to the ninth floor.

On their way to the good office nurses glanced at Kai and talked to one another.

Jo: Here we go again.

Kai: *he chuckled* Not my fault if the ladies like me.

His twin sister knocked on the door.

?: Come in, please.

She opened the door and went in followed by Kai.

Dr Matthews: *he was sitting behind his desk* Ah the twin doctors.

Jo: *she smiled amused* Hello.

Kai: Hey.

Dr Matthews: Please sit down.

They sat in two comfortable chairs in front of his desk.

Dr Matthews: *he opened two files* You both have very good resumes.

They nodded.

Dr Matthews: *to Jo* Childcare is your speciality.

Jo: Yes, this is why I want to be in the children unit.

Dr Matthews: *he smiled* Obviously *to Kai* The ER, eh?

Kai: I love the thrill of it. You never know what you'll find.

Dr Matthews: True. Why didn'y you become a paramedic, out of curiosity?

Kai: I considered it in the past but I really like working in a hospital. 

Dr Matthews: I see. 

Meanwhile

Bonnie left her car. She was once again in front of the mystery house. She took a few steps and extended her hand. She could feel the protection spell. She said a word in Latin and traced a door in the

air. She 'opened' it and went past the spell. She felt there was no one in the house for the moment. She walked up the porch and sit on the swing.

Back in Whitmore hospital

An alarm started to ring in Jo's head. She muted it.

Jo: *mentally* Kai?

Kai: Yeah?

Jo: Someone's in.

Kai: We have to go.

Dr Matthews: *he closed the files* I'll see you on Monday.

They shook his hand and went back to Mystic Falls as fast as the speed limits allowed it. Bonnie was still on the porch swing.

Kai: *he left the car* It's you again.

The young witch got up and studied them. Twin witches. Both dark haired and really attractive. Especially the man.

Jo: Who are you?

Bonnie: My name is Bonnie Bennett.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My main inspiration for this fic was Charmed.

Kai: Grandchild of Sheila.

Bonnie: And you are?

Jo: Jo and Kai Parker.

Bonnie: That sounds familiar.

Kai: You can ask your grandma. As a matter of fact, we need to speak to her.

Bonnie: *sad smile* Don't you know? She passed away.

Jo: Oh we're sorry. We weren't aware of that.

The younger witch shrugged.

Jo: Well, we didn't attack you so that means we're good.

Bonnie: *she shook her head* I learned that things can be tricky.

Kai: That's a good attitude. It helps to survive.

Jo: Your grandma had a sort of grimoire/diary. I'm sure she talked about us.

Bonnie: I'll check and come back if I think you're trustworthy *she left*

Jo: I like her.

Kai: As long as she doesn't rat us out to Daddy dearest.

Jo: I doubt it. She's a Bennett, they're made in the wood of loyalty.

That night

Bonnie was sitting on her bed. She went back from her shift and put on comfortable clothes. She was supposed to study but she was intrigued by the twins. Instead she went in her Grams old room and 

opened a drawer. She grabbed the grimoire Jo was talking about. Bonnie was using it from time to time but she always put it back in the drawer. Now she was flipping lazily through it. She found an 

interesting entry. 'The Gemini Coven'. She read the page. What a creepy coven, she thought. Everytime they bred twins they were meant to be leaders but for that they had to 'merge'. She wondered how 

people could simply accept that. Seeing your children grow up knowing that on their 22nd birthday one of them would die. That could fit the twins she just met. Only they were older than twenty and they

were still both there. She felt a small wind coming from the open window. It made the curtain move. A familiar presence gave her goosebumps. Coming out of nowhere a picture fell on the grimoire.

Bonnie: *she smiled* Thanks Grams.

Even though she was dead, she communicated with Bonnie sometimes. She grabbed the picture and looked at it. Family portrait. A lot of kids. The father looked straight at the photographer. No sign of 

a mother. She noticed two sets of twins. The first looked like a younger version of Jo and Kai. They were telling the truth about their identity. She turned over the picture. 'Parker family, Christmas 1993'.

The next day

It was Sunday and as usual Jo and Kai had a nice lunch together. They didn't feel like going outside yet. Maybe later. For the moment Kai was reading a book while Jo was getting ready for her first day 

tomorrow. They heard someone knocking on their protection spell. He got up and looked out. Bonnie was outside. He waved his hand and created a door in the spell. She walked towards the door.

Kai: *he opened the door* Hey. So you decided we weren't evil?

Bonnie: *she climbed on the porch* I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt. Can I come in?

Kai: Be my guest.

She walked in and looked around.

Jo: Hello.

Bonnie: Hey. I found this *She looked through her bag and took out the pic*

Jo grabbed it and the twins looked at it.

Kai: Our last Christmas together.

Bonnie: So, you're really part of the Gemini coven?

Jo: *she looked up* Yes.

Bonnie: I read a few things and I know about the merge. Yet there is still two of you in front of me.

Kai: We ran away.

Bonnie: I see. Well, I can ask someone for more details.

Kai: *his face darkened* No one from our coven I hope.

Bonnie: No, I'm going to summon Grams.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my opinion, Bonnie was treated very badly comparing to the other female characters of the show. I thought it was unfair she could never see Grams again or anyone from her family. She's a freaking witch and she can do more than just cutting her palm for her vampire friends.

Jo: Are you sure you can do that? I mean it requires a lot of magical knowledge and experience. How old are you?

Bonnie: I'm turning 20 next month.

Jo had a skeptical expression on her face.

Bonnie: *she looked to her left* I think the living room will be fine.

Kai: Go on.

He was getting really curious. Magic always fascinated him and Bennett witches were known to be powerful. The young woman went to the living room and opened her bag. She took out a few candles and

arranged them into a circle on the floor. She lit them one by one with her mind and looked through her bag again. She grabbed a pocket knife and opened it.

Bonnie: *she pressed the blade against her fingertip* Blood to blood.

Small drops fell into the circle.

Bonnie: I'm calling Sheila Bennett to come here with us.

It was her perfume she smelled first before her grandmother appeared in the middle of the candles. She looked alive. The only difference was that she was slightly transparent.

Sheila: *she smiled* I'm glad you called me.

Bonnie smiled back. It was always a pleasure to be able to talk to her Grams even though she was dead. Perks of being a witch. Jo and Kai looked at each other impressed.

Sheila: The Parker twins. Long time no see.

Kai: We heard you died.

Sheila: *she smiled* You always say the first thing that comes into your mind.

Kai: Trying to work on that.

Jo: It's good to see you again after all those years.

Bonnie: Grams?

Sheila: *she looked at her* You have questions.

Bonnie: Yes, such as what is this story and are they trustworthy?

Her grandmother started to talk. Her voice was soft just like when she was telling Bonnie bedtime stories. She listened carefully. It confirmed her the Gemini coven was really creepy. The twins were born

in this mess and the logical question was could she trust them? But Grams does, she thought. And she trusted her judgement. Plus they left their whole family behind. That had to count for something.

Sheila: This is everything I know.

Kai: Do you trust us now or do we need to do a blood oath? Pinky promise maybe?

Bonnie: Trust works both ways, you have to trust me too.

Sheila: She's a Bennett, you can trust her.

Jo: Oh, I do.

They all turned to Kai.

Kai: I trust Sheila so I trust you *he looked at Bonnie*

She's cute, he thought.

Bonnie and Grams started to chat. She asked a few questions about how Bonnie's life was going.

Grams: And how's Jeremy?

Kai: Who's Jeremy?

Bonnie: My boyfriend and he's fine. Going to an Art School this Fall.

Grams: This is great. Well, it's time for me to go.

Bonnie: *she frowned* Already?

Grams: *bittersweet smile* You know where to find me.

Bonnie: *she sighed* Yeah.

Grams: Goodbye everyone *she kissed her fingertips and sent a kiss to Bonnie before disappearing*

Bonnie: I have an idea.

They waited for her to speak.

Bonnie: I can add my magic to the protection spell around the house. This way it will be harder for your father to ever find you.

Kai: Great idea.

Jo: *motherly smile* Can you do it now?

Bonnie: Of course *she closed her eyes and chanted a few words* Done.

Jo: Thank you very much. Would you care for some tea?

Bonnie: Sure *she followed them in the kitchen*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know her birthday is in Feb but for the sake of this story, I put it in June


	6. Chapter 6

They were drinking tea.

Kai: I couldn't accept to kill my own sister. Despite my anomaly, I'm sure that I would have win.

Bonnie: Your anomaly?

Kai: I don't have my own magic. I have to siphon it from other witches.

Bonnie: I've never heard of that.

Kai: It's rare and dangerous. Being siphoned is not a pleasant experience for a witch. It could kill them.

Bonnie: I see. It must be hard for you too. I mean not having your own power.

She could barely imagine what it felt like. A part of yourself missing.

Kai: It wasn't easy. My teenage years were difficult. But I made my peace with it *he eyed Jo* Plus I have my sister to help me through.

Jo smiled and took a sip. Bonnie smiled too. She didn't have any brother or sister and she liked to see sibling interactions. Elena and Jeremy. Matt and Vicky in the past. 

Jo: What would you do without me?

They told her about the past eighteen years. They went to Canada and graduated from med school there. They changed hospitals every two or three years. Always on the move. They've seen several states.

Never went back to Oregon of course. They chose to go to Mystic Falls to finally settle down. They thought Sheila would help them hide better with her magic. Since she was dead, Bonnie agreed to fill in

the part. She told them about the little 'gang' her and her friends created. The twins got surprised at first. Witches didn't usually associate with vampires and werewolves. She pointed out that Bennett 

witches didn't go by the rules and that they had no actual coven to speak of. They understood what she meant and agreed she talked about them under the condition she didn't mention the Gemini 

coven. The less people knew the better. 

Bonnie: I should go. I have finals to study for.

The next day

It was their first day at Whitmore hospital. Jo already left in the childcare unit. He was still getting ready in the locker room.

?: Hey.

Kai: Hi.

?: I'm doctor Martha Hawkins. I work with you in the ER.

Kai: Nice to meet you.

They shook hands. She was rather tall. Long brown hair and chesnut eyes. Pretty features. His mind drifted back to Bonnie. He admired her beauty but she was too young to be seduced. She was two the

last time you saw her, he thought. Not to mention she had a boyfriend. Kai wasn't that type of guy.

Martha: We should go. Long day ahead of us.

Kai: After you.

They left the locker room. She grabbed two boards and handed him one. 

Kai: Thanks.

Martha: I assumed you've already done this.

Kai: Yes, ma'am.

Martha: *she smiled* Welcome to the jungle then.

They entered the ER. It was full of people as usual.

Martha: You can start there. I'll be over here. 

Kai: Ok.

She walked away. He opened the first curtain. A teenage girl was sitting on the bed. She was clutching her arm. Her mother was standing next to her.

Kai: Hello, I'm Kai Parker and I'll be your doctor.

Teenage girl: *she grinned* I'm already feeling better.

Mother: Anna!

Kai: *he chuckled* Let me see what's wrong with your arm. Can you let it go?

Anna nodded and let him look at her arm. She winced.

Kai: Skateboarding accident?

Anna: Yeah. I met a sidewalk.

Kai: It doesn't seem broken. I need to make sure of it though. You're up for a scan in the childcare unit *he noted it on his board*

Anna: *she pouted* I'm not a child.

Kai: How old are you?

Anna: Thirteen.

Kai: Then according to the hospital policy, you're still a child.

Anna's mom: Kids. They always want to grow up so fast. Do you have any?

Kai: No. Well, I need to know some more information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my mind, Martha is 'played' by Emmanuelle Vaugier or Torrey Devitto (Dr Natalie Manning in Chicago Med)
> 
> What do you think about Dr Kai though?


	7. Chapter 7

With Jo

She walked to the room of her next patient. Brian, a seven-year-old kid with cancer. Life sucked sometimes.

Jo: Knock, knock.

Brian: *he looked up from his drawing* Hey, you're my new doctor?

Jo: *she went in* Yes, Jo Parker. How are you feeling today?

He shrugged.

Jo: Let me check.

He put his coloring pen down. She took his temperature and checked his vitals. She looked at the board. Nothing out of the ordinary except for the sickness.

Brian: Mommy's coming to see me today.

Jo: It's good, you must be happy.

He smiled.

Jo: Do you want to show me your drawing?

Brian: Yes.

It was a colorful house.

Jo: Is this your home?

He nodded. He must miss his place, she thought. She missed her old house in Portland too. Don't get her wrong, she loved her brother but being a fugitive stopped her from settling down and having a 

family of her own. Just a few affairs over the years and none lasted. Kai didn't mind that kind of love life but she did. Now they were in Mystic Falls it was her chance for a somewhat normal life.

Brian: *he yawned* I'm sleepy.

Jo: *she patted the pillow* Sleep then.

The little boy layed down. She touched his forehead and whispered a word. It was a small spell to make sure he would have sweet dreams. Magic had its limits and couldn't cure cancer. Good magic 

anyway and black magic always came with a price. Jo was too smart to fall into that trap.

Later

She reunited them all, except Alaric who was teaching, in the Salvatore boarding house and told them a bit about the twins. 

Damon: So, this is it? You called us all to tell us we have new members to the Scooby gang? Boring *he rolled his eyes and poured himself some bourbon*

Bonnie took a deep breath trying not to mentally break his glass or better yet crack his neck. He always had the talent to get on her last nerve. She didn't know how Elena could put up with him.

Stefan: Ignore him. This is useful knowledge. The more allies we have the better.

She nodded. The Salvatore brothers. Their tragic story revolved around the fateful year of 1864 and one vampire woman. Katherine Pierce or Katarina Petrova if you prefer. She looked exactly like her

friend Elena. Not just physically, Bonnie thought. She dated both brothers before setting her choice on Damon. Bonnie's eyes passed on Caroline and Tyler. They were sitting on the couch like the cute 

little couple they were. They thought Tyler was just human until he triggered the wolf curse. It could have driven Caroline away but they got even closer. Bonnie was happy for her friend and a little 

envious. They shared a true epic love. Of course she had Jeremy but if she was honest with herself she wanted more than his cute affection. He was talking with Matt. The blonde jock was the best friend

you could ever have. He needed protection and she copied the Gilbert ring to make one for him and Caroline. Jeremy and Elena already had their own. It was safer that way. She guessed the meeting was

over.

Jeremy: A penny for your thought.

Bonnie: *she didn't hear him coming* Just how lucky we are to have each other.

Jeremy: I was thinking we could do something Friday night.

Bonnie: Sure.

That night

It was almost nine and Kai just left the hospital. He had a long shift and felt tired. Kinda famished too. Jo took the car because she finished earlier. They had a solution when that happened. He left the 

parking lot and went in a quiet room. He opened his bag and took out a car toy. Jo let him siphon some of her magic this afternoon. He put the car on the road and started to chant. The toy grew until

it reached the size of a real car. He smiled and grabbed the keys. He went in and drove away.


	8. Chapter 8

A couple of days later

Bonnie was working her shift. It was a morning one. People getting their coffees and breakfasts before going to work. 

Alaric: Good morning.

Bonnie: *she smiled* Morning, Ric. The usual?

He nodded and she started to prepare his coffee. She put it on the counter.

Jo: Deep black coffee straight in the morning? You must like it rough.

Alaric looked at the woman by his side. Dark hair and blue eyes. Gorgeous.

Bonnie: Oh, this is Jo. One of the twins I told you about. Jo, this is Ric. He teaches in college and *she lowered her voice* he hunts.

Jo: *she smiled* Very nice. I think I'll take a latte.

Bonnie: Coming right away.

Alaric: *he put a bill on the counter* That should be enough for both coffees.

Typical move to make a woman like you, Bonnie thought.

Jo: Well, thank you.

People behind them started to show signs of impatience.

Bonnie: *softly* You should go.

They nodded and left. She listened from one ear to the next order as she watched them walking away. They would look good together, she thought. A few minutes later a blonde storm rushed in.

Liv: So sorry, I'm late.

Bonnie just threw her an apron. She had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach suddenly. She was sure she should know something about Liv but she couldn't figure out what.

A week later

Finals were over and students delighted. It was time to prepare for the summer. Kai left the hospital. The sun was still shining and he smiled. He almost expected to hear some birds singing. He decided

to take a walk in town. He walked through the streets enjoying the feeling of peace. Whitmore and Mystic Falls were winning his heart. His feet took him along a coffee shop and that was when he saw 

her. Bonnie Bennett. The young witch that started to haunt his nights. He looked at her with such intensity that she noticed and glanced outside. They locked eyes. They didn't know how long it lasted 

but it was strong. Jeremy never looked at her like that. She smiled and went outside.

Kai: Hey.

Bonnie: Hi.

Kai: Jo told me you were working here but I didn't have time to check.

Bonnie: Yeah.

She thought coffee was not the only reason Jo came every morning but she didn't add that.

Bonnie: Do you like it here?

Kai: Yes, it's a good place to settle.

Bonnie: I'm glad you're staying *she added quickly* I mean you and Jo.

Kai: It's good to have someone to trust.

Bonnie: Is the protection spell working well?

Kai: Yeah but if you want to come and check you're welcome anytime.

It happened very fast. They heard a honk and brakes being slammed. Then the thumping sound of a body. The car drove away leaving the bloody body of a man.

Kai: Call an ambulance!

While Bonnie was doing that, he ran towards the man to check on him. People were starting to gather around. He noticed his state was critical. Blood was oozing from his neck. He pressed two fingers

on the wound. 

Bonnie: *she went on her knees on the other side of the man* How is he doing?

Kai: Badly.

The man was unconscious.

Bonnie: The ambulance is on its way.

Kai: *mentally* Bonnie, listen to me.

She nodded.

Kai: He's not going to make it unless you use magic.

Bonnie: How?

Kai: Say a spell to heal his throat so he will stop losing blood.

Bonnie: People...

Kai: *outloud* Leave the poor man some space, please.

They formed a circle but not too close.

Kai: *mentally* Now!

In a very low voice, Bonnie started to chant. She found her strenght in Kai because they had locked eyes again. After a couple minutes, he carefully lifted his fingers from the man's throat. No more blood.

Kai: You did it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was some intense eye sex, right?  
> Do you like the mix of magic and medecine?


	9. Chapter 9

The ambulance came. Kai explained the situation to the paramedics so they would know what to do. They placed the man on a stretcher and drove away. 

Bonnie: That was...

Kai: Intense.

Bonnie: Yeah.

They smiled.

Bonnie: I'm amazed how magic and medecine worked so well together.

Kai: Jo and I mastered that art over the years.

Bonnie: I'd love to do that too.

Usually when they were facing an emergency they used vampire blood. Remembering how helpful magic could be thrilled her. 

Kai: You could always do med school after college.

Bonnie: *she smiled* I'll think about it.

Jeremy came to surprise her at the coffee shop and this was how he found them. His girlfriend was looking at Kai with such admiration that he felt his stomach twisting. He didn't like what he saw in his

eyes as well. It was time to stop all of this.

Jeremy: Hey.

Bonnie: Hi, Jer. Oh, this is Kai. You remember that I talked about him and his sister last week.

Jeremy: Yeah.

Bonnie: And this is Jeremy.

Ah the boyfriend, Kai thought.

Kai: Nice to meet you *he extended his hand*

Jeremy: Likewise.

They shook hands.

Bonnie: You won't believe what happened!

She told him how they saved the poor man. He could see how excited she was and he would have been happy for her in any other case but this one had to be with Kai. Then he felt ashamed of his 

thoughts. A man's life was at stake and that was all that should matter.

Kai: Speaking of, we need to track down that car.

Bonnie: I could help.

He was tempted to accept her offer but he saw a warning in Jeremy's eyes. It would be childish to go against him.

Kai: I think I'll just ask Jo.

Bonnie: *a bit disappointed* Oh.

Jeremy: It's getting late, we should go.

Bonnie: Yeah. Bye Kai, I'll see you around.

Kai: Bye.

They walked away. Bonnie looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. He couldn't help but smile back. There was something about this girl that made him feel so good in her presence.

A few days later

Jeremy, Matt and Tyler were playing basketball on an outside court.

Jeremy: She can't stop babbling about him. It's so annoying *he passed the ball to Matt*

Matt: Kai again?

Jeremy: Yeah.

Tyler took the ball from Matt's hands and ran towards the basket. He scored and raised his arms in victory. 

Tyler: If you want my opinion, this is not good.

Jeremy: And this is why I never want it.

Tyler: *he shrugged* I'm just telling the truth.

Jeremy: How do you guys do it? *he pointed at Matt* Caroline dated you then she broke up and went with Tyler. I mean, you never want to punch him?

Matt: Honestly, it was hard in the beginning. I was avoiding friend reunions because I didn't want to see them together. Then time passed and I got used to the idea.

Jeremy: So this is it? My girl is drooling on another guy and I do nothing.

Tyler: Well, we could meet him and his sister.

Matt: Nothing violent, Ty.

Tyler: Why are you telling me that?

Matt: You're a werewolf.

Tyler: I was suggesting to see the competition in a safe space. No violence can happen then.

Jeremy: I guess I can ask Bonnie.

Tyler: *he grabbed the ball from the ground* So, are we here to chat like girls or to play some sport?

They smiled and went back to the game. Matt didn't say it but the competition was older, a doctor and also a witch. His friend looked poor against that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Jerbear but I'm with Matt on that one. Kai is serious competition and boyfriend material.


	10. Chapter 10

Two days later

Bonnie went to the hospital and looked around. It was busy.

Bonnie: *she bumped into someone* Oh, sorry.

?: *she smiled* It's ok. I'm Dr Hawkins, can I help you?

Bonnie: Yes, I'm looking for Dr Parker.

Martha: Which one?

Bonnie: Right, I mean Kai.

The doctor wondered what this beautiful young girl wanted from him. 

Jo: Bonnie?

Bonnie: Hi, Jo.

Jo: I'll take it from here Martha, thanks.

The brunette nodded and walked away.

Jo: Hey Bonnie, what's bringing you here?

Bonnie: I wanted to see Kai to ask him about the man we saved.

Jo: I see. Well, Kai is taking a nap but I can tell you the man is out of the woods. He's gonna live.

Bonnie: *she sighed* I'm so relieved.

Jo: You did a good job back there.

Bonnie: Thanks. Your brother guided me.

Jo: He's a good teacher.

Bonnie: I also wanted to ask if you and him are available tomorrow night?

Jo: Why?

Bonnie: My friends want to meet you.

It was Jeremy's idea. If she was surprised at first she realized it made sense. Each part needed to see if they could trust the other.

Jo: I guess I can but I need to ask Kai because his schedule is more ectic.

Bonnie: Well you have my number. Call me when it's decided.

The next day

The meeting was going well. Bonding time. Elena and Caroline were impressed that they were both witches and doctors. The level of self achievement. Alaric was devouring Jo with his eyes and Bonnie

smiled. He deserved to be happy. In the past he dated Elena's aunt, Jenna. They broke up because supernatural drama took too much of his time and she wanted to be put first. Then he met Meredith 

and things were going fine until she got a promotion to Alaska. New doctor, new beginnings. She glanced at Kai. He was handsome today. But when was he not? Caroline was observing her. She noticed

that her friend was only looking at him when he wasn't and vice versa. Interesting, she thought. She wasn't the only one to see the looks between Bonnie and Kai. Jo did and she frowned. Tyler slightly

touched Caroline's arm. They walked away.

Tyler: So?

Caroline: She's into him.

Tyler: Oh no, I have to warn Jeremy.

Caroline: And what is he gonna do? Lock her into a tower?

Tyler: He's my friend.

Caroline: Last time I checked Bonnie didn't swear to marry him.

Tyler: It sucks for him.

His girlfriend had a different opinion. She didn't think Jeremy Gilbert was Bonnie's epic love but on the other hand, Kai had a lot of potential.

A few days later

Martha was cleaning her hands methodically. Her last patient was a man who accidently cut his arm with his knife because he tripped in his kitchen. He needed stitches.

Jo: Hey.

Martha got startled.

Jo: Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.

Martha: It's fine, it's just I didn't hear you coming.

Jo: Kai and I are going to a bar to chill a little, wanna join?

Martha: I'd love that.

Jo: Meet us at the main entrance *she smiled*

She was right, Martha had a thing for her brother. It was good. Now she needed to tell Kai they were going to a bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I re-read this chapter I had completely forgotten about Meredith and the fact she was played by Torrey Devitto. So I guess Martha can't have her face lol


	11. Chapter 11

Jo grabbed the shots and went back to the table. The bar was crowded.

Jo: Here you go *she smiled*

Kai: Thanks.

Martha: I need one after that long shift.

Kai: Long day, eh?

Martha: Yeah.

All of them drank their shots. The conversation was casual. Jo was glad they got along. She focused on the phone in her purse and made it ring. 

Jo: Oh that's my phone *she opened her purse and pretended to have someone on the other end of the line*

Her brother frowned. He could feel some magic.

Jo: *she hung up* I have to go.

Kai: Nothing to worry about I hope.

Jo: No, no *she got up* Sorry, have fun *she walked away*

Kai felt a little bit trapped.

Martha: Do you want another shot?

Kai: Sure.

Martha: Be right back *she went to the counter*

Later

Bonnie left the coffee shop and started to walk towards her car. She had to park it a few blocks away today. She passed in front of a bar and caught something from the corner of her eyes. She stopped

and watched more closely. Kai and the doctor she bumped into a few days ago. Talking and laughing. She walked away quickly not wanting to see them anymore. She got surprised by her reaction. 

Kai had the right to have his own life and to see who he wanted. She's a woman, he probably sees me as a little girl, she thought. She felt her heart sinking and frowned. What was wrong with her? She 

had Jeremy! She finally reached her car and unlocked it. She drove away trying not to think about them anymore.

Meanwhile

Martha let out a small yawn. 

Kai: Tired?

Martha: Yes, I'm going to go home.

Kai: It's late, you shouldn't go alone.

Martha: I live just around the corner actually.

Kai: Let me walk you.

Martha: *she smiled* Ok.

They left the bar and he walked her home. They said goodnight and he went back to his house.

Jo was reading a book on the couch. He pulled the novel out of her hands.

Jo: Hey, it was a good chapter!

Kai: *he put the book on a small table* You set me up.

Jo: *playing dumb* What?

Kai: You wanted me to be alone with Martha.

Jo: How did it go?

Kai: I had a good time but as a friend.

Jo: *she snickered* I know who you really want. It's Bonnie.

Kai: I admit it, that's true.

Jo: She's 19, Kai!

Kai: Almost 20.

Jo: Same difference. She's too young.

Kai: I'm failing to see how this is your goddamn business.

Jo: *she got up so he wasn't towering her* I don't want you to get hurt!

Kai: Thanks for your concern, sissy, but I can't date Martha instead.

Jo: Why not?

Kai: For so many reasons and the main one is that I'll be bored. Like you'll get bored dating Alaric.

Jo: Alaric is not boring at all. He's a teacher and also a supernatural hunter.

Kai: That makes him a bad rip off of Indiana Jones. Was he named after the dog as well?

His sister's mouth twisted as if she was fighting a smile.

Kai: See?

Jo: Shut up.

Kai: Look, I know Bonnie is young but I can't help myself. She probably sees me as some old dude anyway.

Jo: I think she thinks you're hot.

Kai: *he grinned* Really?

Jo: *she shook her head* You're unbelievable *she grabbed her book and left*


	12. Chapter 12

A few days later

Bonnie looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a white dress which stopped just above her knees and a denim jacket. Her hair was wavy. She put some lipgloss on her mouth. She had a 

date with Jeremy. She placed the lipgloss back on her dressing table and saw the invitation. It was for her birthday party and was adressed to the Parker twins. She bit her lower lip. Their house was on her

way and it was a good excuse to go. She grabbed it and and slid the paper in her purse. She needed to go now if she didn't want to be late. She locked her house and went in the car.

Parker house

The doorbell rang.

Kai: I'll get that *he opened the door*

Bonnie: Hey.

He froze. He didn't expect her to be so pretty. He felt his body temperature rising.

Bonnie: Um, are you going to let me in?

Kai: *he snapped out of it* Yeah, sorry *he moved aside*

Bonnie: Thanks.

He closed the door and took a deep breath.

Jo: *she went down the stairs* I thought I heard a voice.

Bonnie: Hey.

Jo: *she smiled* You look so pretty.

Bonnie: Thanks. I'm going to see a movie with Jeremy *she opened her purse* But I wanted to invite you for my birthday. It's next week.

Jo: *she took the invitation* Nice.

Bonnie: Caroline made them. I'd love to see you there *she turned towards Kai*

Especially you, she thought. He was turning his back on them facing the window. He mumbled something. Bonnie frowned.

Jo: We'll be there.

Bonnie: Awesome. Well, I should go.

Jo: Have a nice evening.

Bonnie: Bye *she left*

Kai didn't move.

Jo: *she walked to him and gave him a hug from behind* Stop torturing yourself, bro.

Kai: I'll be reading in my room *he left*

Later

He was on his bed with a medecine magazine on his lap. He was trying to read but couldn't focus. All he could see was Bonnie. He wanted to kiss these pink lips so badly. He knew Jeremy already did so.

He wondered if he would take off her white dress. His hands clutched the magazine at that thought. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. He started to dream.

Kai's dream

He was reading his magazine when he heard a noise. He looked up to see Bonnie in the doorframe.

Bonnie: Hey.

Kai: You're not at the movies?

Bonnie: I changed my mind *she walked towards the bed*

He pushed the magazine aside feeling his heart pounding. She smiled seductively and straddled him. 

Kai: Hello there *he stroked her legs*

She giggled and leaned in. She kissed him and started to nibble on his lower lip. He let out a low moan....

Jo: Wake up!

Kai: *he opened his eyes and groaned* I was having a kinky dream. Do you know how embarrassing it is to be woken up by you?

Jo: Oh, you wanna talk about embarrassing? *mimicking him* Ohhhhh Bonnie.

Kai: I sound nothing like that!

Jo: Yes you do. I want to have a quiet night so calm your hormones *she left*

He got up and went to his bathroom. He needed a cold shower and to take care of something. The little Bennett witch was welcome to invade his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol Kai dreamt he was playing doctor with Bonnie ;)


	13. Chapter 13

A couple of days later

Kai: Are you sure you want to do this with me?

Bonnie: Yes. I need your blood. You or your sister, it's the same.

Kai: Ok.

They were sitting at the table in the living room.

Bonnie: This way we will know if your father or any Parker comes near this house.

He nodded and took a knife. He cut the tip of his finger and let the blood pour into a little bowl. She added salt and vervein.

Kai: Amazing how magic looks like cooking sometimes.

Bonnie: *she smiled* Yeah.

She placed her hand above the bowl and closed her eyes. She started to chant. He took advantage of the fact she wasn't looking to stare at her face. He took in her beautiful features. His eyes lingered on

her lips. She finished her spell and opened her eyes. He looked away. She litfed her hand from the bowl. Some smoke appeared from a few seconds.

Bonnie: It's done.

Kai: So it's linked to me and Jo.

Bonnie: And also to me since I casted the spell.

Kai: Good *he cleaned his finger*

Bonnie: Let me *she touched it*

He felt some electricity. He wondered if it was her magic or due to his attraction to her. She whispered a word and his finger was healed.

Kai: Thanks.

Bonnie: You're welcome *she massaged her shoulder*

Kai: Do you need help for that?

Bonnie: Yes.

He got up and went behind her chair. He placed his hands on her shoulders. He started to massage her softly. She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling. His hands were warm and it was sending nice

chills in her body. She imagined him touching her in other circumstances and a spark ignate in her lower belly. Kai was enjoying this too. Her skin was soft and he was so tempted to kiss her shoulders

and neck. He felt her relaxing and smiled.

Bonnie: You're gifted.

Kai: Thank you.

Bonnie: If the doctor thing doesn't work, you know what to do.

Kai: *he chuckled* Yeah.

She bit her lip to prevent herself from moaning. It would give him the wrong idea. Plus he wasn't interested in her like that. The image of the female doctor popped in her mind. They heard a noise and 

she opened her eyes.

Kai: That's my pager.

He walked to the counter and grabbed it. He read the message.

Kai: I have to go. There was a bus accident. Lot of casualties.

Bonnie: Can I do something?

Kai: *he thought about it* No, I can't ask you that.

Bonnie: What?

Kai: Well, I need some magic.

Bonnie: *she extended a hand* Take it.

Kai: It's painful.

Bonnie: Jo handles it.

Kai: She's used to that.

Bonnie: The clock is ticking. Do it.

Kai: Don't say I didn't warn you *he grabbed her hand*

It was the weirdest thing she ever felt. It was warm and painful. As if he was taking a part of her. She winced and started to breathe heavy. Kai was a little bit high with the new magic. It had been 

decades he only tasted Jo's. Bonnie's magic was delicious. His eyes got foggy until he heard Bonnie's little scream. She was pale.

Kai: *he let go of her hand* I'm sorry. I got carried away.

Bonnie: It's o-ok.

He got up and poured a glass of water. He gave it to her.

Bonnie: Thanks *she drank slowly*

Kai: I have to go but stay here until you feel fine again. Don't get up too fast to avoid diziness. I'm sorry again.

Bonnie: I insisted. Now go. People are counting on you.

He nodded and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They should really do something because they're both getting so thirsty lol


	14. Chapter 14

Whitmore hospital

The elevator doors opened and Jo came out. She came here to help with the children of the bus accident. The E.R was even busier than usual. She saw Kai and Martha working their asses off. A man rushed

to her holding a little girl.She examined her quickly. Nothing too serious. She calmed the father and went to the next patient.

Nurse: This kid needs help.

Jo: Where are his parents?

Nurse: Badly wounded in the accident.

Jo: I see *she looked at the little body on the stretcher*

The nurse was waiting next to her. The state of the boy was critical.

Jo: *she leaned in* We're losing this child *she started to do CPR*

The young nurse was doing her best but Jo could feel it wouldn't be enough. She needed to send her away.

Jo: A shot of epynephryne! (sp?) Go!

Nurse: Ok *she left fast*

Jo knew she didn't much time until she came back. She put her hands on the chest of the boy and closed her eyes. Her lips moved as she chanted under her breath. She called for his blood to flood in his

body again and his heart to beat stronger. She could feel his life slipping away but she couldn't allow that. She repeated the spell one more time. There! She felt his heartbeat under her fingertips. The 

boy was out of the woods.

That night

Bonnie was dreaming. She imagined she heard her doorbell ring. She looked at the time. It was the middle of the night. She left her bed and went to open the door. He was there.

Bonnie: Kai?

Kai: Can I come in?

Bonnie: But it's so late.

Kai: Who cares? *he touched her arm*

She felt electricity and nodded weakly. He closed the door behind him and grabbed her chin tilting it up. His face moved closer and she felt her heart missing a beat. They kissed slowly at first but it 

became hot when he pushed his tongue in her mouth. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. They lost balance and fell on the couch. He was on top of her and started kissing down her

neck. She thought her heart would break her ribcage because it was beating so fast. She could feel his hardness against her and started to move under him. He groaned in her neck. She locked her legs

around his waist and kept rocking her body against his. It sent her over the edge and an orgasm went through her body....

Bonnie woke up and moaned. Her eyes got wide when she realized what she was dreaming about. Did she really have a dirty dream and it wasn't about her boyfriend Jeremy?! She sat up on her bed and 

felt wet between her legs due to her dream orgasm. She bit her lower lip and left her bed. She went in the kitchen and poured herself some water. As she drank she wondered what it would feel like to

sleep with Kai in real life.

The next day

Jo and Alaric were at the coffee shop. They sat at a table talking about everything. She didn't know how they came there but she talked about Kai's attraction to Bonnie.

Alaric: He likes her?

Jo: Yes and what worries me is the age difference.

Alaric: Elena is dating Damon. Twenty years is nothing.

Jo: I'm still not cool with this. This is why I tried to put him with his college Martha so he wouldn't see the looks Bonnie gives him.

Alaric: Ah so it's mutual. No wonder Jeremy doesn't like him.

Jo: You must think I'm nosey but I'm just trying to protect him. We always did that for each other.

Alaric: *he grabbed her hand* I think you're a good sister.

She smiled and looked at their hands. He leaned in and kissed her lips softly. The brunette kissed him back enjoying every second. Her heart fluttered. Maybe it was her happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I'm not a med expert and I have no idea if it would work like that for a kid. Also I realize now that the nurse wouldn't have to go away to get the medecine because it's probably nearby for emergencies. But go with the flow, please? haha


	15. Chapter 15

The next day

Jo and Kai were sitting at their table holding hands. Their eyes were closed as they chanted. A necklace appeared between them. The shape was the sign of eternity and it was golden. Kai touched it and 

traced 'Bonnie Bennett' with magic to engrave it on the sign. They opened their eyes slowly and looked at the result.

Jo: It's lovely.

Kai: Are you sure this worked?

Jo: Yes, it's a nice gift and it will protect her. 

Kai: Perfect *he took the necklace and placed it in a gift box*

Bonnie's birthday party

All the guests arrived at the Salvatore boarding house. It was only her friends, no one from school or work. Bonnie didn't want a big party. People were drinking with soft music playing in the background.

Bonnie was getting ready upstairs. Caroline was helping her. The first was wearing a black lacy dress and small heels. Her hair was wavy again and her lips painted red.

Caroline: *she giggled* You're gonna break some hearts tonight.

Bonnie: Can I tell you something without you freaking out?

Caroline: Nothing shocks me.

Bonnie: Right. Well, um, the other night I had a kinky dream.

Caroline: And?

Bonnie: It was about Kai.

Her blonde friend bursted into laughing.

Bonnie: *she frowned* What's so funny?

Caroline: *she caught her breath* It's just...It's just so not like you.

Bonnie: Do you think I'm a prude?

Caroline: Well...

Bonnie: Oh my god, you DO think I'm a prude! 

Caroline: Sorry.

Bonnie: You know I'm sleeping with Jeremy.

Caroline: True *she grabbed a bottle of perfume and sprayed some all over her friend including between her breasts*

Bonnie: What do you think you're doing?

Caroline: Just in case.

Bonnie: But I have Jer-

Caroline: Jeremy who? Trust me this is exactly what you're going to think if anything happens.

Bonnie opened her mouth to protest.

Caroline: Time for you to make your entrance *she left the room*

Bonnie groaned and followed here.

Caroline: *from the top of the staircase* Ladies and gentlemen, the birthday girl is ready!

They all looked up as she went down smiling. Her friends greeted the beautiful young girl.

Jo: Thanks for inviting us.

Bonnie: You're welcome and you won't feel out of place. Alaric is here.

Jo: Oh I know. I'm going to see him *she walked away*

Bonnie and Kai were in front of each other. She didn't dare to look at him in the eye because of her dream. She was scared he would read it on her face.

Kai: You are really beautiful tonight.

Bonnie: *her cheeks heated up* Thanks.

Jeremy: For you *he handed her a cup*

Kai: *he cleared his throat* I'm going to help myself *he walked away*

Jeremy: Do you like the party?

Bonnie: It looks awesome. Care knows her business.

Jeremy: Happy birthday by the way.

He leaned in but she turned her head so he kissed her cheek instead. He felt sad but hid it.

Later on

Bonnie was in the kitchen. 

Elena: *she came in* Do not look for the cake, that's my job.

Bonnie: *she raised her hands* Ok, ok.

Elena: Soooo, what exactly is going on between you and the charming doctor Kai Parker?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that we know so little about TVD Bonnie. I mean for example she was almost never celebrated, barely went to social events...  
> The writers said they didn't notice they didn't include her. I don't know what's worse: that being true or they're lying because they've done it on purpose...


	16. Chapter 16

Bonnie: Nothing.

Elena: And I'm the queen of England.

Bonnie: You would look great with a crown.

Elena: Don't fool me.

Bonnie: *she looked away* I like him.

Elena: And he likes you too.

Bonnie: I doubt that. I think he's seeing one of his colleagues.

Elena: No, I was serious. He looks at you as if he wants to see you naked.

Bonnie: Really?

Elena: Yeah really.

Bonnie: *she smiled* Oh.

Her friend smiled too.

Bonnie: Why aren't you mad?

Elena: I don't get your question.

Bonnie: Well, you're Jeremy's sister.

Elena: And? We're not in 1800 anymore, you don't have to marry the first guy you date.

Bonnie: True.

Elena: I think you'll need to do something soon.

The birthday girl nodded.

Elena: Now go back in the living room, it's cake time.

Bonnie left the room while her friend opened the fridge. She took out the chocolate and raspberry cake before placing it on the counter. She chose twenty candles and arranged them on top of the 

dessert. She lit them and grabbed the cake carefully. She walked out of the kitchen. The lights were turned off and when she appeared the guests started to sing. She joined them and put down the cake

on the table. Bonnie smiled and blew the candles. Everybody clapped. 

Caroline: *in Bonnie's ear* I know a special candle you'd like to blow.

Bonnie nudged her.

Caroline: *she mumbled* Ow...

After that the young witch received her gifts. Some books and clothes.

Jo: This is from Kai and me *she gave her the gift box*

Bonnie: Thanks *she opened it* Oh, it's so lovely.

Kai: It will also protect you.

The young witch touched it and felt the magic.

Kai: Let me.

She turned around and let him put the necklace around her neck. The sensation of his fingers on her skin made her shiver.

Elena: It looks good on you.

Bonnie: *she faced the twins* Thank you so much.

Jo: It was Kai's idea.

Bonnie: *she smiled* I see.

They started eating the cake and talking again.

Caroline giggled when she felt her boyfriend pulling her away.

Tyler: Hey you *he started to kiss her neck*

Caroline: *she closed her eyes* We're not alone.

Tyler: Let's go outside then.

Caroline: Mmm kinky.

Tyler: Not as kinky as what you said to Bonnie.

Caroline: *she opened her eyes* You heard that.

Tyler: Wolf hearing.

His girlfriend smiled and grabbed his hand. They walked away to the door. 

Caroline: *she twisted the handle* It's locked.

Tyler: You sure? *he tried as well*

Caroline: Positive *she went to Damon* Why can't we open the front door?

Damon: Already too drunk, blondie?

Caroline: Go see if you're so smart.

He rolled his eyes and went to the door. He tried but couldn't open it.

Caroline: Ah!

Damon: What the hell?

Tyler: It's a joke, right?

Stefan: What's going on?

His brother explained the situation.

Stefan: Let's check the other doors and don't tell anyone yet. Maybe it's nothing.

Damon: Dude, we live in Mystic Falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh what do you think is going on?


	17. Chapter 17

They checked all the doors and even the windows. Everything was locked and impossible to open including with vampire strenght. 

Damon: *he sighed* It can't be good.

Stefan: We have to warn the others.

They went back in the living room. Before they could say anything the music stopped and the air turned cold.

Elena: *she shivered* What's going on?

Damon: Well....

They heard a laugh. It was eerie and crazy. They looked around.

?: Over here.

It was coming from a corner. They spun around like one man. They saw a pale woman. She had long brown hair and was wearing an old fashioned dress. They noticed that 'pale' was an euphemism 

actually she was transparent. The three witches could feel the magic oozing out of her. Strong and cold.

?: *she giggled* You'll be all dead by morning *sing song voice* Alllll deeeeead *she disappeared*

They were all pretty much freaked out. 

Jeremy: We need to leave.

Damon: We can't. Ghost Girl locked everything.

Bonnie: *she sighed* Why does this have to happen on my birthday?

Alaric: We need to find a solution.

Caroline: We should divide into groups to do research.

Damon: Bad idea. This is when the blonde gets killed. Oh ooppps....

She glared at him.

Stefan: I don't think that just one ghost can hurt us badly.

Jo: We need to find out how she's planning to kill us.

Kai: Agreed and I think weapons are needed.

Elena: Maybe splitting is not a bad idea.

Teams were made.

Bonnie and Kai went to the library to find more information about the ghost. 

Kai: And I thought Jo and I had sucky birthday parties.

Bonnie: For the record, it's not always like that. I had good parties.

Kai: I can imagine.

Bonnie: *she looked through the shelves* Ok, anything we can find.

He imitated her. It was weird but he was happy to spend some time with her even in these dramatic circumstances. She tried reaching for a book but it was too high for her. 

Kai: Here *he took it*

She stiffened as she felt his body against her. She turned around slowly.

Kai: Sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?

Bonnie: *her voice was only a whisper* No.

Kai: Good *he put the book on a lower shelf behind her*

His closeness was heating her. She didn't know who made the first move but a moment later their lips were brushing. They started to kiss with their heartbeats rocketing the sky. She wrapped her arms

around his neck pulling him closer. A few books fell down. He nibbled on her lower lip until she opened her mouth. He slipped his tongue inside and she welcomed it happily. They were both feeling so

good. Until the air of the room turned cold.

Kai: *he pulled away* She's here.

Bonnie wondered how he could even think after a moment like that. It was the best kiss of her life! But he was right. She heard the annoying yet still scary little laugh.

Kai: We...

He didn't have time to finish his sentence. Books started to fly around violently. They ducked on the floor.

Kai: Use the necklace!

Bonnie: How?!

Kai: Focus on it to create a shield.

She did as told and within a few seconds books bounced against an invisible bubble.

Bonnie: That's the coolest gift ever!

Kai: *he chuckled* Thanks.

Bonnie: I think she doesn't want us to find out what she is.

Kai: Yeah but right now we need to attack her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration for this chapter and the others is Buffy. Everytime she celebrated her bday something supernatural happened. To the point where someone (think it was Spike) suggested her to not do her bdays anymore lol
> 
> Ohhhh is that their very first kiss??


	18. Chapter 18

Kai: How do you usually do?

Bonnie: We improvise!

Kai: Ok so maybe...

A book hit them meaning the forceshield was weakening.

Bonnie: Let's just unite our powers!

Kai: I don't have any juice!

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand. He didn't hesitate and siphoned her a bit. She flinched a little. He stood up bringing her with him. Now let's give her a piece of her own medecine, he thought. She

nodded.

Kai/Bonnie: Motus!

The ghost flew against a wall. The books dropped on the floor. A big light appeared and they closed their eyes. When it stopped shining, Ghost Girl was gone as well. 

Kai: Where did she go?

Bonnie: We'll worry about that later. We need to find a way to stop her *she kneeled down and started to go through the books*

Kai thought it was a nice view but now wasn't the time. He kneeled next to her.

Meanwhile

Jeremy and Matt were loading guns.

Matt: Shitty birthday.

Jeremy: It started just fine though.

Except my girlfriend was drooling on Kai AGAIN, he thought. 

Matt: Yeah I know. I just don't want to die right now.

Jeremy: Neither do I.

As if you haven't think about someone else, a sneaky voice added in his head.

Matt: It's getting cold or it's just me?

?: Hello, Jeremy.

They both jumped up. It was the same ghost but something changed. She took Bonnie's appearance.

Matt: What the...

Jeremy: How do you know my name?

?: Easy, I'm Bonnie.

Jeremy: No, you're not.

Matt shot her. Or at least he tried to. The bullet went through her. The fake Bonnie growled and turned towards the blonde young man. She raised a hand and the gun flew out of Matt's hands. Jeremy

raised his weapon.

?: Don't do this Jeremy, I'm Bonnie.

Jeremy: Shut up!

?: Or do you want me to be someone else?

Jeremy: I just want you to disappear.

?: Bonnie doesn't give a shit about you. She wants Kai. He is your enemy. You should kill him.

A big light started to shine and she disappeared.

Matt: Well, that was fucked up.

Jeremy felt anger raising in him. That ghost was right!

Matt: Jer?

Jeremy: I need to kill Kai.

Matt: No, you don't have to do that. This bitch is getting into your head.

Jeremy: Shut up *he punched him*

His friend fell down and his head felt dizzy. When he saw clearly again Jeremy was gone.

Meanwhile

Caroline: I don't even know what we're looking for.

Tyler: Anything that can be used as a weapon.

Caroline: My anger is a good one.

Tyler: You're pissed the party is ruined.

Caroline: Yes!

Tyler: Let's focus on getting out of this house alive, shall we?

Caroline: Fine.

?: Tyler.

Tyler: *he turned around* Dad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who do you think Jeremy has in mind?   
> Hint: It's not someone you expect


	19. Chapter 19

?: I'd say I'm glad to see you but that would be a lie.

Tyler: This is not you, you're dead. 

?: Good thing I am because because I didn't see the failure you became.

Caroline: Don't listen. He's not here, it's the bitch ghost.

?: Ah, the useless blonde.

Caroline: Seriously?

?: *turning back to 'his' son* You even triggered the wolf curse. How weak.

Tyler: You knew?

?: Of course I did. I was in the council. I just hid it well.

Tyler: You left me!

?: Because you're not the son I wanted!

A flash of pain appeared on Tyler's face.

Caroline: Tyler, it's not...

The ghost laughed and disappeared.

Caroline: Tyler? *she touched his arm*

He jerked it away and turned towards her. His eyes were bright yellow. She took a few steps back. He cried out as the transformation started. 

Caroline: Oh my god...

Triggered by anger and magic it only took a few minutes. A growling wolf was standing in front of her.

Caroline: Tyler, come back!

She knew it was useless but she had to try. The wolf came dangerously close from the blonde young girl. She screamed. She was pushed down to the floor and heard a gunshot. When she got up she 

saw the wolf was unconscious.

Matt: We have to leave *he grabbed her hand and went out of the room*

Caroline: Oh my god, you shot Tyler!

Matt: Relax, it's just a sedative.

Caroline: Where is Jeremy? You were supposed to be with him.

Matt: The ghost influenced him. He wants to kill Kai.

Caroline: We have to stop him!

Meanwhile

Bonnie: I think I have something.

Kai: What?

Bonnie: We need something that belongs to her or a portrait.

Kai: It's not a coincidence she appeared in the boarding house.

Bonnie: She was a Salvatore.

Kai: When we were waiting I noticed a gallery of portraits.

Bonnie: We have to tell the others *she closed the book and put it back on a shelf*

They walked away. They almost reached the door when Bonnie was pulled in by an invisible force. Kai was yanked out of the room and the door locked itself.

Kai: *he twisted the handle* Bonnie!

The door was locked with magic. He thought about a good spell to use. He heard a noise and turned his head. He got hit by the grip of a gun and fell down.

Bonnie sat up and massaged her arm. She was stuck in the library. She stood up from the floor. She needed to think fast. 

?: Bonnie.

Bonnie: *her eyes got wide* Mom? 

She was exactly like in the pictures Grams showed her since she couldn't remember her.

?: Yes it's me.

Bonnie: No, you can't be here. You abandoned me. I don't even know if you're still alive.

?: That's right. I wasn't a good mother.

Bonnie: *she snickered* I already know that.

?: But you haven't been a good witch either.

Bonnie: What?

?: You united with vampires. Witches never do that.

Bonnie: News flash, I'm a Bennett. Grams did it as well.

?: And look where it led her. She died. You will die too.

Bonnie: Someday.

?: I think it's time to face your fall. Witches are very angry. You should kill yourself.


	20. Chapter 20

Bonnie: B-but I don't want to.

?: It's the best solution, trust me. I saw what you did with Kai. How do you think Jeremy would react?

A wave of sadness hit the young woman. She was a cheater!

?: Do it before it's too late.

The ghost disappeared.

Meanwhile

Kai looked up and saw Jeremy.

Jeremy: I'm going to kill you!

Kai: You don't want to do this *he wiped his bloody lip*

Jeremy: Yes I do!

Kai: *he got up* You're under the influence of that thing.

Jeremy: *he loaded his gun* Don't move!

Kai: *he raised his hands* I don't want to hurt you.

Jeremy: But I do. You want to steal Bonnie from me.

The older man remained silent. He remembered what happened earlier in the library. Jeremy was right, he wanted the young woman.

Jeremy: I-I need to kill you for that.

Kai saw the hesitation in his eyes. Maybe the ghost's influence was wearing off. 

Kai: Jeremy, give me that gun.

Jeremy: No! *his hands trembled*

Kai magically threw it out of his hands. The gun slid in the hallway.

Kai: Dormare.

Jeremy fell on the floor deeply asleep.

Kai: Phew, one problem solved *he turned towards the library door*

Now he knew what spell to use. He touched the door and started to chant. After a couple of minutes the door unlocked itself.

Kai: *he looked inside* Bonnie?

The room was dark. He turned on the lights. The young witch was curled into a corner of the room.

Kai: Bonnie! *he ran to her*

She was sobbing.

Kai: *he kneeled down* Tell me what's wrong.

Bonnie: I just feel so sad.

Kai: Why?

Bonnie: I need to end this *a knife appeared in her hand*

Kai: No! *he threw it away*

Bonnie: You have to let me do this! My mom said...

Kai: *he grabbed her shoulders* Bonnie, listen to me. This wasn't your mom. The ghost got into your head.

Bonnie: But she said I was a bad witch and that I needed to kill myself.

Kai: Do you really want to do that?

Bonnie: I-I'm not sure.

Kai: Then don't *he looked in her eyes*

Bonnie: *she snapped out of it* What happened?

Kai: The ghost almost made you kill yourself.

Bonnie: Oh my....

Kai: *he helped her up* Let's go. We still have to warn the others. 

They left the library.

Bonnie: Jeremy?!

Kai: It's just a sleeping spell. He attacked me.

Bonnie: The ghost influenced him too?

Kai: Yes.

Bonnie: We can't leave him here *she lifted his body with her mind and put him on a couch in the library*

Meanwhile

Caroline and Matt ran into Damon, Elena and Stefan.

Damon: Are you sure he's locked?

Matt: Yes and sedated.

Damon: Don't mind if we go check.

They walked towards the room.

Elena: How is it possible? It's not even a full moon.

Caroline: That ghost is powerful.

Elena: I hope Jeremy and the others are alright.

Stefan: We got another problem.

The door was torn into pieces and there was no sign of Tyler.


	21. Chapter 21

Damon: Good job, the two blondes.

They glared at him.

Elena: It's not a good time for bickering, we have a wolf on the lose and he can kill even vampires.

Bonnie: What?

They turned around to see Bonnie and Kai joining them.

Elena: Jeremy's not with you?

Kai: He attacked me.

Elena: What did you do?

Kai: Don't worry, a simple sleeping spell. He's safe.

Bonnie: Tyler turned?

Caroline: *she sighed* Yes.

Bonnie: We need to stop him and the ghost.

Damon: That bitch seems unstopable.

Bonnie/Kai: She's not.

They looked at each other and smiled a little. They explained what they found.

Stefan: Damon and I will go to the gallery. A group needs to find Jo and Alaric. Let's meet at the fireplace with all we need.

Later

Jo: Where is everyone?

Alaric: I don't know.

Jo: It's a good or a bad sign?

Alaric: Don't get me wrong but you always ask that many questions?

Jo: Sorry, I'm nervous.

Alaric: You never confronted evil?

Jo: Not really. My coven isn't very social so we were isolated. Then me and Kai were on the run.

Alaric: I see.

They heard a laugh.

Jo: Who's there?

The ghost appeared.

Jo: Dad?!

?: Hello, my daughter.

Jo, don't listen. It's the ghost. It was Kai's voice.

Jo: I won't fall for your trick. 

Alaric: What the hell is this?

The fireplace. Meet us there.

?: I'll find you and Kai.

Jo: Go to hell.

?: Already there.

Alaric shot the ghost. It looked annoyed and disappeared.

Alaric: Cool powers.

Jo gave him a look.

Alaric: Sorry, that was the teacher speaking.

Meanwhile

Elena and Caroline were walking down an hallway. The first was holding a gun and the second a crossbow.

Caroline: I'm surprised they're letting us do this.

Elena: I don't think they had a choice. We still have the rings.

Caroline: Death by being shred to pieces by your boyfriend. Yipee.

Her brunette friend giggled a little despite the situation.

Caroline: Do you even know how to use a gun?

Elena: Yes. Alaric trained Jeremy and me.

Caroline: I wish I could take the crash course.

Elena: You also have to be ready to hurt Tyler.

Caroline: I know.

They kept walking.

Elena: I think I heard something.

Caroline: Me too.

A growl was coming from the end of the hallway.

Caroline: Tyler?

The wolf was walking towards them. The blonde woman yelped and shot an arrow. It reached him on a leg. He howled in pain but didn't stop. Elena shot him twice and he fell down. He started to turn.

Caroline: It's working!

Elena: Told you pain is another trigger.

Tyler: Motherfucker, it hurts!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this fic, Legacies didn't exist yet. Nice parallel with Alaric training the Gilberts now that I know he trained Hope


	22. Chapter 22

Damon: This family is even more fucked up than I imagined if we have a murderous ghost now.

Stefan: Tell me about it.

They reached the gallery.

Damon: Ok creepy ancestors, let's just...

They heard a noise.

Stefan: It's probably her.

Damon: Let's work fast.

They searched in vampire speed.

Stefan: I think I got it.

Damon: Awesome, give....*his neck snapped and he fell down*

?: Don't do this, please.

Stefan: We don't have a choice. You want to kill us!

?: Not you and your brother, you're my family.

Stefan: Free all of us.

?: *she shook her head* No.

Stefan: Then we'll destroy you *he grabbed the portrait and Damon before leaving in vampire speed*

She sighed.

Fireplace

They prepared themselves to fight the ghost. They put salt in all the entrances so she wouldn't be able to escape once inside.

Bonnie: I hope she will come.

Stefan: She will *he put Damon down*

Elena went to check on her boyfriend.

Stefan: He's fine. She just snapped his neck.

She nodded.

Jo: You got the good portrait?

Stefan: Yes *he showed them*

Bonnie: Let's finish this once and for all. She ruined my birthday.

Caroline: Why does she want us dead in the first place?

Bonnie: If we all die she'll live again.

Caroline: *she snickered* Same old story.

They layed the portrait on a table. The three witches made a circle and held hands. They started to chant in synch. Smoke escaped from the painting.

?: No!

They looked at the ghost. She was holding Jeremy in the air. He was still under the sleeping spell. She waved a hand and a knife went close to his neck.

Elena: Jeremy!

?: I'll kill him if you don't stop.

Kai: We have your portrait. Game over.

?: I still have some leverage *the knife went closer*

Elena: Let him go!

?: No *she laughed*

While she was distracted they finished the spell. Big flames consumed the painting. The ghost screamed and let go of Jeremy. Elena ran to him.

?: *she cried out* STOOOPPPPPP!!! *she burned and disappeared*

Caroline: This better be over *she went to the front door and twisted the handle*

The door opened and she beamed.

Damon :*he sat up disoriented* What did I miss?

Later

They cleaned all the mess and were tired but also relieved to be all alive. They were leaving the boarding house.

Kai: Hey, Bonnie.

Bonnie: Yes?

Kai: About what happened in the library...

Bonnie: *she smiled* I'll talk to Jeremy. I just need to find the good moment.

Kai: Oh ok. But that's good, right?

Bonnie: Yes *she tiptoed and kissed his cheek*

She walked to her car. His eyes followed her and he smiled.

Jo: Care to fill me in?

Kai: I'm a lucky bastard *he put his hands in his pockets and walked away* Let's go home, it's getting late.


	23. Chapter 23

Two days later

Bonnie was nervously waiting for Jeremy. She asked him to come over. She bit her nail. How do you break up with someone without hurting them? She thought about preparing some tea. It was soothing,

right? The doorbell rang. She thought about hiding in her bed but she had to be brave. It was funny how she wasn't scared to face supernatural drama but when it came to her own love life she was almost

running away. She decided to girl up and went to open the front door.

Jeremy: Hey.

Bonnie: Hey, come in.

They went inside.

Bonnie: Do you want some tea?

Jeremy: No thanks.

Her mouth was dry. She smiled awkwardly and went to the kitchen. She heard him following her. She poured herself a glass of water and drank it down. 

Jeremy: Please say something.

Bonnie: *she turned to him* I....

Jeremy: You want to break up with me.

Bonnie: *she looked down* Yes.

Jeremy: I knew it since you called. Hell, I knew it even before.

Bonnie: I'm sorry.

Jeremy: Tell me, what does he have that I don't?

Bonnie: Jeremy, you're a good guy. What we had was...

Jeremy: Had? You're already using past tense.

Bonnie: Please don't make this harder than it is.

Jeremy: *he laughed without humor* Seems rather easy for you.

Bonnie: Jeremy...

Jeremy: I'm leaving.

Bonnie: Where?

Jeremy: Early course in my art school. I'm leaving in two days. I don't think I'm ready for you to visit. Goodbye.

Bonnie: *she whispered* Goodbye.

He left.

Later

Bonnie was working her shift. She was a bit distracted. She didn't feel sad or heartbroken and she realized she was never really in love with Jeremy. She was bothered that she hurt him. She didn't want to

end it like that but on the other hand she wanted to be with Kai.

Liv: You're slow today.

Bonnie: Sorry.

Boss: Parker! Come over here!

Liv rolled her eyes and walked away. The young witch froze. Parker?! The curly blonde girl came back and started to put towels on the tables.

Bonnie: Your last name is Parker?

Liv: Yup.

Bonnie: This is a weird question but do you have a twin?

Liv: Yeah, my brother Luke *she walked to another table*

Bonnie figured out the other set of twins on the old pic were them. She went into a quiet corner and took out her phone. She dialed Kai's number and waited. No answer. She hung up and tried Jo's.

Jo: Hello?

Bonnie: Hey Jo, it's Bonnie. Can you come over to the cafe?

Jo: My shift is almost over. Why?

Bonnie: Because your sister is working here.

Jo: My sister?

Bonnie: I mean Liv.

Jo: I'll be here in a few.

Fifteen minutes later

Jo: *she went in* Where is she?

Bonnie pointed at her. Jo looked at her youngest sister. She grew up so much and became a woman. She smiled when she saw her messy curls. That didn't change.

Jo: Liv.

Liv: *she looked at her* J-Jo? Is that you?


	24. Chapter 24

Jo: *she smiled* Yes.

Liv: *coldly* What are you doing here?

Jo: Kai and I moved in Mystic Falls. We work in Whitmore.

Liv: Good for you *she moved to another table*

Jo: How's Luke?

Liv: He's doing fine. Now if you excuse me...

Jo: Why are you acting like this?

Liv: *she turned to her abruptly* Why? You abandoned us! You were my favorite sister and you left me!

Jo: I'm so sorry. We didn't want to merge. You have to understand.

Liv: No I don't *she untied her apron*

Bonnie: What are you doing?

Liv: Taking my day off *she dropped the apron and left*

Jo: She hates us.

Bonnie: No, she's just mad.

Jo: I can understand why.

Bonnie: You look like you could take a drink.

Jo: But it's not even 5 pm.

Bonnie: *she smiled* It is somewhere in the world.

Later

Kai: Are you sure?

Jo: Of course. Do you think I wouldn't recognize my own siblings?

Kai: Hey, hey.

Jo: *she sighed* Sorry.

Kai: I'm sure they'll come around.

Jo: I hope so. Do you know what year it is?

Kai: 2012?

Jo: No shit, Sherlock. It also means Luke and Liv are turning 22 in November.

Kai: Dad is going to make them merge.

Jo: Yes and we can't let that happen.

Kai: Obviously. We didn't run so they could merge instead.

Jo: I think we should wait a few days before we talk to them.

Kai: Wise choice.

Jo: Did you talk to Bonnie?

Kai: Not yet but I'm a patient man.

Jo: I'll get used to it but it's still weird.

Kai: I didn't ask to fall for her.

Jo: I know *she got up* I'm going to make dinner.

Kai: Let me help.

Two days later

Jeremy grabbed his sketchbook and put it in his bag. It was the last item he wanted to bring. After one last look he left his room. He walked down the stairs. Elena was waiting in the living room.

Jeremy: Aunt Jenna is in the car?

Elena: *she left the couch* Yes.

Jeremy: *he put his bag* It's time for me to go.

Elena: I know. You grew up so fast.

Jeremy: *he chuckled* You sound like Mom.

Elena: But I'm not her *she caressed his face taking in his features*

It was funny that she never noticed how handsome he was. He closed his eyes letting her soft hand run on his face. Jenna honked outside.

Jeremy: That's my cue.

Elena: Yeah.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. His mouth was on the corner of her lips and it sent a weird feeling in her stomach.

Jeremy: Goodbye.

Elena: Bye.

He grabbed his bag and went outside. He opened the trunk and left the bag inside. He sat on the passenger seat and let his mind drift to the way Elena looked at him.

Elena went to his room and looked around. It would be weird to not have him around for the rest of the summer. She noticed something on the floor and picked it up. A drawing of herself. She was 

smiling and running a hand through her hair. He really has talent, she thought. She ran her fingertip on the few words he wrote on the bottom of the paper. My beautiful cousin Elena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it's time for an explanation but you have to stay open minded. In 2016 I stopped watching TVD for several reasons and I also stopped shipping Delena. I realized that even though Damon was funny, I didn't really like him. I saw him as the manchild/brat I feel he is. Then something strange happened. I wasn't seriously looking for a replacement for Elena's beau but then...I started to like the idea of Jeremy and her. They do have a lot of chemistry for cousins....


	25. Chapter 25

The next day

Martha was doing her usual shift at the hospital. She looked up when she heard loud noises. She saw two policemen bringing in a man. His chest was bleeding.

Martha: What happened?

Policeman: He was robbing a bank with a gang but he wasn't lucky enough. He got hurt with a knife.

Martha: Lay him down.

They helped him on a bed. She cut his shirt open.

Man: Let me go.

Martha: I'm helping you *she grabbed a sterile cloth to wipe the blood*

Man: I need to get out of here.

Martha: I need to heal you, ok?

Man: No *he grabbed a scalpel and stabbed her in the stomach*

A scream of pain got stuck in her throat as she fell down. The policemen handled the man.

Kai: Martha! *he checked on her*

She was bleeding a lot.

Kai: *he put his hands on the wound* Don't worry.

She nodded weakly.

Kai: I need help over here!

Later

She was in a hospital room. Her wound was patched up. She opened her eyes.

Kai: Hey.

Martha: What am I doing here?

Kai: You got stabbed.

Martha: Oh right *she tried to sit and winced*

Kai: No, don't move yet.

Martha: Ok, ok.

Kai: You'll be under painkillers for at least two weeks. The good thing is the scalpel didn't damage any organ too badly.

Martha: Yeah.

Kai: I don't know if you'll keep a scar or not. We'll see how you heal.

Martha: You saved me.

Kai: You're my friend and colleague *he smiled*

She mentally sighed because she hoped she was more than that.

With Bonnie

It was the end of the day. She had decided to do some shopping. She left the store carrying two bags. The sky was clear in the afternoon so she didn't take her car. As she walked in the streets it started

to pour rain. 

Bonnie: Oh no *she walked faster*

It was raining harder and harder. Damn you weather broadcast, she thought. Of course she didn't bring any umbrella. She heard a honk and looked behind her. She saw a car pulling over.

Kai: Get in!

She ran to the car and opened the passenger door. She sat next to him. Her clothes were all wet and sticking to her body. He looked away as a rush of desire went through him. He was only a man! He

drove away. He heard her say something and turned to her. Her clothes were as good as new and her hair fixed. She used a spell.

Bonnie: Thanks for the ride.

Kai: You want to go home?

His voice was horsier than he intented to.

Bonnie: Yes please.

He nodded and his hands clentched the wheel. He felt hot and bothered. She noticed his reaction and smiled. The ride to her home seemed to take such a long time. Finally he pulled over.

Bonnie: You want to come in?

Kai: I'm not sure it's a good idea.

Bonnie: I already talked to Jeremy.

He grinned and left the car. She grabbed her bags and took out her key. She walked to the house and opened the door. She knew he was behind her and her heart was beating really fast. She went inside

and put the bags down before turning around. He closed the door and pushed her against the wall kissing her.


	26. Chapter 26

Bonnie smiled in the kiss. It was like when they kissed in the library but better because now they were all alone.

Kai: *he whispered* Where's your room?

Bonnie: First room upstairs *she took his hand*

Going there seemed to take forever as their desire was rising. She closed the door and kissed him passionatly. He moaned lightly when she bit his lips softly. His hands went under her shirt caressing her

soft skin. She shivered in delight. He couldn't believe it was happening. He was expecting to wake up every moment from now.

Bonnie: You're not dreaming.

Kai: You're reading my thoughts?

Bonnie: Sorry, I don't do that on purpose but when I'm, em well, excited, my powers are hightened. 

Kai: I see.

Bonnie: Sorry.

Kai: Stop apologizing, it's not sexy *he kissed her*

She kissed him back and relaxed. They stumbled towards the bell and fell on it. The young woman was on top. She straddled him and pulled her shirt above her head. His heart skipped a beat while he

looked at her. Black bra against her caramel skin. So sinful. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and leaned over him. She kissed and licked his chest. He closed his eyes and moaned. She was very satisfied

by the effect she had on him. He sat up with her still on his lap. His shirt slid off of his shoulders and they threw it on the floor. He kissed her neck and sucked on her sweetspot. She was breathing 

heavily and could feel his hardness. He stroked her back before unclasping her bra. They layed down again but this time he flipped them over so she was under him. He smiled in a kinky way and took

one of her breasts in his mouth. She gasped. He worked on it for a while leaving a red mark.

Bonnie: Uhhh, this is torture.

Kai: Oh really? *he kissed her lips*

He grabbed her wrist and siphoned her lightly. The mix of pain and pleasure made her head spin.

Kai: *he broke the kiss and let go of her arm* You liked?

She nodded. They finished to undress each other impatient to get to the real thing. Bonnie opened a drawer and grabbed a condom. He took it and prepared himself. He layed on her stroking her inner

thighs. A fire started in her lower belly and her heart was beating a million times per minute. He smiled tenderly before entering her. She cried out. He closed his eyes because it was one of the best 

sensations he ever felt. They started to make love. Sometimes it was slow and loving but there moments where they picked up the pace. In those times Kai would siphon her with more or less self control.

He was cautious not to make her faint though. He could feel she was using magic too. She was creating hot then cold sensations along his back. She sucked on his earlobe. He closed his eyes and thought

'heaven'.

Meanwile

Luke: How could you not tell me?!

Liv: What?

Luke: You knew that Jo and Kai were here!

Liv: Oh that. Who told you?

Luke: I received a text from Jo. Somehow she got my number.

Liv: Look, I know you're upset but...

Luke: Upset? I'm absolutly mad! They're our siblings!

Liv: They abandoned us!

Luke: They didn't have a choice! They didn't want to merge. We don't want that either but we both know Dad.

She looked down.

Luke: Jo is asking for a meeting.

Liv: I don't want to go.

Luke: Fine, I'll go alone then *he walked away*

She sighed. Why couldn't he understand how betrayed she felt? He was her twin brother for god sake!

Luke grabbed his phone and texted his older sister back.

'Hey, got your message. When do you want to meet?'

'Is tomorrow possible?'

'Yeah. I'll be alone though'

'Oh, Liv's not ready?'

'No but she'll come around someday'

'Hope so. Six pm tomorrow at the hospital?'

'Got it. See ya'


	27. Chapter 27

Back to Bonkai

They were laying on their backs. Heavy breaths and unsteady hearts. They were staring at the ceiling.

Bonnie: Oh my god...

Kai: I take that as a compliment.

Bonnie: You can.

Kai: You weren't bad either.

Bonnie: Thanks.

Kai: Wanna be my girlfriend?

Bonnie: *she giggled* You're asking me this after what we just did, of course I'm going to say yes.

Kai: That was my plan all along *he pulled her closer and kissed her forehead*

Bonnie: I accept you as my man then.

He smiled ear to ear. They remained in a cuddling position until their stomachs started to grumble.

Bonnie: You want something to eat?

Kai: Yeah.

Bonnie: *she pecked his lips* Kitchen.

Salvatore boarding house

Elena was waiting in the kitchen for the popcorn to be ready. Movies night with Damon. She liked to do normal things with her not so normal boyfriend. Her phone buzzed and she looked at the text. She

smiled while answering it. 

Damon: Why so happy?

The young woman jumped up. 

Damon: Sorry, didn't mean to scare you.

Elena: I didn't hear you coming.

Damon: I noticed *he opened the microwave*

Her phone buzzed again.

Damon: Who's that?

Elena: Just Jeremy.

Damon: Oh *he grabbed a bowl* How is he doing?

Elena: Well, he settled. He said his room is as small as a closet but he's happy to start the course.

Damon: No roomie?

Elena: Nope.

Damon: Lucky guy. When I tried college I had one.

Elena: Wonder how long he lasted.

Damon: *crooked smile* Not long.

They went in the living room to continue the movie. Elena wasn't really focused because she kept glancing at her phone.

Whitmore hospital, next day

Kai went in whistling. He was really happy and the world couldn't be more beautiful.

Jo: Where were you last night?

Kai: *he smiled* Hi, sissy.

Jo: I left you messages.

Kai: Oh? I didn't check.

Jo: Still waiting for an answer. Are these the clothes you wore yesterday?

Kai: Yes, I was at Bonnie's.

Jo: *she already knew the answer* All night?

Kai: Yeah. She's my girlfriend. Now I probably have work *he started to walk away*

Jo: Kai?

Her brother turned around.

Jo: I'm happy for you.

Kai: *he smiled* Thanks.

Jo: By the way if you had checked your phone, you would know we're meeting Luke today.

Kai: Where?

Jo: Here.

Kai: I guess Liv is not coming.

Jo: She was always strong headed.

Kai: Yeah she reminds me of someone.

Jo: Hey!

Kai: *he chuckled* See you later. What time?

Jo: Six pm.

Kai: I'll be there *he walked away whistling*


	28. Chapter 28

Kai: Stop pacing, you're making me dizzy.

Jo: Sorry, I'm just so nervous!

Kai: Me too *he got up and poured himself some coffee*

Jo: You don't seem nervous.

Kai: *he smiled* Nothing can drag me down today.

She was sure she never saw him happier than right now. Bonnie was a good thing for him after all. She liked the young woman but the age difference made her think it wouldn't last long. She was probably

wrong. At least she hoped so. 

Kai: Just relax. Or you could call Alaric to relax you.

Jo: *her cheeks got pink* I'm not sharing this with you.

Kai: Oh so it did happen.

Jo: I'm going to check if Luke's here yet *she left the relaxation lounge*

Hospital entrance

Luke went in and looked around. This place was so big and they didn't agree on a meeting spot. He noticed a tall brunette walking down an hallway. She changed in the last eighteen years but he still

recognized her. His oldest sister.

Luke: Jo?

Jo: *she walked towards him and smiled* That's me.

Luke: I'm so happy to see you.

Jo: Me too.

They hugged.

Jo: Let me look at you. When we left, you were just a little boy.

Luke: I hope I'm like you imagined.

Jo: *she smiled* Of course. C'mon, Kai wants to see you too.

Luke: Yeah.

They walked to the relaxation lounge.

Kai: Hey, big guy.

Luke: Long time no see.

Kai: So what do we do? Handshake or manly hug?

Luke: Personally I'm a hugger.

They smiled and hugged. After that they sat down and caught all the years they spent apart.

Luke: I'm sure you want to know about Dad and the merge.

Kai: We do actually.

Luke: He's still up for that business but I really don't want to merge with Liv.

Jo: We'll help you.

Two weeks later

Elena grabbed the bag and left her car. She locked it and walked towards the building. The sun was already setting. She went inside and took the stairs. She started to look for the good number. He told

her it was 258. She found in and knocked on the door.

Jeremy: *he opened and smiled* Hey, Lena.

Gosh he looks hot, she thought.

Jeremy: Come in.

Elena: Nice haircut. 

Jeremy: Thanks *he closed the door behind her*

Elena: You exagerated. Your room is not that small.

Jeremy: True but it's not like home.

Elena: I brought a little something *she opened the bag and revealed a bottle of alcohol*

Jeremy: I like your thinking.

She kicked off her shoes and layed on the bed. He joined her.

Elena: To your new life *she opened the bottle and took a sip*

Jeremy: Yeah *he grabbed the bottle*

Elena: How do you feel? I mean since Bonnie broke up with you?

Jeremy: I'm trying not to think about it *he took a sip*

Elena: Sorry, bad topic.

Jeremy: What's bringing you here?

Elena: I had a fight with Damon.

Jeremy: I see. Want to talk about it?

Elena: Nope *she grabbed the bottle and took a long sip*

Jeremy: Good.

Elena: You don't like him much, do you?

Jeremy: I think he has a terrible influence on you.

They remained silent for a few minutes.

Jeremy: Do you ever wonder how things would have been if Mom and Dad never adopted you?

Elena: Sometimes. Maybe I wouldn't have been caught in the supernatural drama of Mystic Falls.

Jeremy: Yeah.

Maybe I would have meet you in a different way, he thought.

Elena: Or I would have been drawn to it anyway.

Jeremy: *almost for himself* Sometimes I have that thought...

Elena: What?

Jeremy: Nothing.

Elena: *she closed the bottle and put it on the floor* Tell me.

Jeremy: I said it was nothing.

Elena: Jer?

He took a deep breath and looked at her. She saw something in his eyes that made her feel naked. He leaned in and kissed her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy's new haircut is the one he had in the beginning of s3 or in Chicago fire for those who watched


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter is 80% about Jeremy and Elena

She should push him away, slap him and tell him how insane this was. She did none of these things. Instead she found herself pulling him closer, her lips moving in synch with his. He nibbled on her lower

one and she opened her mouth. Their tongues danced happily together sending shivers through their bodies. The temperature of the room kept rising. Elena was getting seriously turned on and she could

feel him growing through his pants. He broke away from her lips and kissed her neck. She closed her eyes loving the feeling. Her hands went under his shirt and touched his skin. He groaned when she

reached his abs. To her slight surprise they seemed well built. She definetly had to explore more. She tugged on his shirt. He looked up from her neck and helped her pulling it over. He tossed it somewhere

on the floor. She flipped them over and sat on his lap. It made her a little wet because it was hard. She looked down at him and smiled. He was very sexy and in that moment she desired him. He was not

the little boy she used to know anymore. He turned into a man. The young woman she was acknowledged this fact and decided to claim him. She leaned over and kissed his lips softly. He responded and

they kept kissing for a few minutes. Elena pulled away and sucked on his Adam's apple. He moaned. That sound satisfied her and brought a smile to her face. He ran a hand through her wavy hair. She

worked on his neck until a red mark appeared. She went lower kissing his chest and abs. Jeremy was loving every second of it. It was like his dirtiest dreams! He opened his eyes when he heard her 

unzipping his pants. Was she going to...?! He started to breathe heavily in excitement. No girl ever did this to him before! She looked in his eyes and he saw nothing but lust. She leaned down and took him

in her mouth. His eyes got wide and he let out a loud moan. Her tongue worked along his lenght.

Jeremy: *he cried out* Lena!

She nibbled on the tip before pulling away as an orgasm hit him. He pulled her up and kissed her roughly. She groaned. He unbuttoned her blouse and took off her bra as well. He flipped them over before

grabbing the bottle from the floor. He opened it and carefully poured some booze on her stomach. She shivered at the cold sensation. He patiently licked all the liquid making her moan his name. He 

pulled off her jeans and panties. He considered returning the favor but the girl of his dreams was naked on his bed and he ached to be inside her.

Elena: *she begged* Please.

He realized she was as eager as he was. He layed on top of her pulling her legs apart. He kissed her before entering her deeply. They both moaned because it felt so good. He started to thrust in and out

of her. The rythm was fast, their hips meeting in synch. Bed cracking under them. Love sounds filling the room. They kept going until an orgasm sent them into oblivion. He rolled on his back. Their

heavy breaths were matching. They didn't have time to talk because sleep slipped into their exhausted bodies. 

The next morning

A ray of sunshine reached Elena's face and an annoyed expression appeared on it. She was waking up. She opened her eyes and at first she didn't know where she was. She felt an arm wrapped around 

her. She gasped when she realized it was Jeremy's. Memories of last night came back. Oh my god, how could I do that?! She thought while panicking. She had sexual intercourse with her own cousin. She

had to get out of here! Very slowly to not wake him up, she untangled her body from his. She left the bed and found her clothes scattered on the floor. She got dressed almost tripping on the bottle. She

could always blame the alcohol but they barely drank. She tiptoed to the door and opened it silently.

Elena: *she turned to her sleepy cousin* Sorry *she left*

Later that day

Bonnie smiled when she saw her boyfriend walking in the café. She felt so lucky to have him.

Kai: *he smiled* Hey beautiful *he kissed her*

Bonnie: *she whispered* Hey.

Kai: Is your shift over soon?

Bonnie: Just twenty more minutes.

Kai: Good.

Bonnie: I was wondering...

Kai: Yeah?

Bonnie: Liv's still here.


	30. Chapter 30

Kai: I could always try to talk to her.

Bonnie: Do you want me to go first?

Kai: Yeah.

Bonnie: Give me five minutes *she walked away*

Liv was in the back doing a quick inventory.

Bonnie: Hey.

Liv: Hey Bon. You need anything?

Bonnie: I know your secret.

Liv: What?

Bonnie: *she lowered her voice* You're a witch.

Liv: *she laughed a little* You watch too many tv shows.

A bottle of ketchup started to fly around.

Liv: Is that you?

Bonnie: Yes. See, I have powers of my own as well.

Liv: Why are you doing this?

Bonnie: I need you to trust me.

Liv: Why?

?: Because of me.

Kai's presence seemed to fill the whole room.

Liv: *she gasped* You.

Kai: *he smiled* It's good to see you still recognize your big brother.

Liv: I have nothing to tell you.

Kai: You're showing no mercy here.

Liv: *she snickered* If you knew how Dad talks about you.

Kai: *hard look* I grew up with the man, I can guess.

Liv: Ok, so does your precious little girlfriend knows about your dark and dirty little secret. 

Bonnie: What is she talking about?

Liv: I'll leave you two alone *she left the small room*

Bonnie: Kai?

Kai: Let's take a walk.

Bonnie: But Liv...

Kai: That will have to wait. Trust me? *he extended his hand*

Bonnie: Yes *she placed her hand in his*

They left the cafe. It was another warm summer day.

Kai: Being a siphoner is not easy to handle.

Bonnie: I know.

Kai: No, you don't. You can't imagine the emptiness you feel when you see your parents and your siblings doing magic and you can't even light a candle without help.

Bonnie: Oh.

Kai: When I was a teen, this emptiness was too much. I got addicted to black magic.

Bonnie: I didn't even know it was possible.

Kai: Oh but it is. Magic dealers exist. They sell you shots of black magic. Trust me when I say this shit is worse than coke.

Bonnie: I-I never knew.

Kai: It felt so good because it made me whole. I could use magic on my own, not for long but it was still enough. But at the same time, I became agressive and angrier than I ever was. When I was clean,

I was thinking about when I'll get my next trip. Jo was the first to notice.

Bonnie: What did she do?

Kai: She told my dad. He was furious of course. Not only his eldest son was a magical failure but now he was a magic druggie? I bet he wanted to beat me to the pulp but for once he did what a normal

dad would do. He sent me to magic rehab. I spent months there. At first I was mad at the whole world. But being there helped me. This is where I decided to be a doctor.

Bonnie: Are you clean?

Kai: Yes. Haven't touched to black magic in more than 20 years.

Bonnie: I see.

Kai: You know, I'll understand if you want to stop.

Bonnie: Stop what?

Kai: Being with me. Maybe you don't want to get involved with an ex-druggie.

Bonnie: *she stopped walking* Well, I'm going to stay. Relationships don't stop at the first bump on the road. That's not even a bump, it's your past.

Kai: And this is why I like you *he leaned in and kissed her*

She kissed him back for a while. People who passed by looked at them and smiled.

Bonnie: *she pulled away* Now I understand why Jo is so protective.


	31. Chapter 31

Liv went home. She wasn't sure about how she felt but she was certain of one thing though. She sighed.

Liv: Luke?

Luke: *he looked up from his tablet* What?

Liv: I'm tired of being a bitch.

Luke: Finally!

Liv: Do you think you could...call them?

Luke: By them you mean?

Liv: Don't play dumb, you know who I mean!

Later

Jo looked at the table one last time. All was in place.

Kai: It doesn't have to be perfect, just welcoming.

Jo: I know but this is our first family dinner in such a long time.

Kai: I'm going to open a bottle of wine.

Jo: Hey, they're barely old enough to drink alcohol!

Kai: *he chuckled* Yes mom, let's pretend they don't know how it tastes already.

Jo: True.

Kai: Do you remember when we first got drunk?

Jo: All too well. We took one of dad's old whiskies and drank half of it in our treehouse *she giggled*

Kai: Do you think he was mad about the whisky or the fact we were sixteen?

Jo: More about his whisky.

They laughed. The doorbell rang.

Jo: I'll get it *she left the dining room and opened the door*

Twins: Hey.

Jo: *she smiled* Goodnight and come in.

Liv: Um, I wanted to say I'm sorry for my attitude.

Jo: We'll talk inside.

They joined the dining room.

Kai: Wine, anyone?

Two hours later

Liv: Ok, so we talked about a lot of things and it was nice but I think it's time to get to the real business.

Kai: Dad.

Liv: Yes. The merge is only a few months away.

Kai: Does he visit you?

Luke: From time to time.

Liv: You think we could call him and ask him to come? Maybe we can talk him out of that stupid idea.

Kai: I doubt he'll listen.

Liv: We have to try something!

Jo: Yes, you could always call.

Kai: But don't tell him we're here. We didn't run all this time to get caught.

Two weeks later

Caroline rang the doorbell.

Jenna: Hey, Carebear.

The young woman giggled because she loved that nickname.

Jenna: I guess you're here to see Elena.

Caroline: Yes. How's life, Miss J?

Jenna: Same old. She's in her room I think.

Caroline: Thanks. Talk to you later *she went upstairs*

Elena was nowhere to be seen in her room. The blonde girl was about to call her friend when she noticed something on the nightstand. She walked closer and grabbed the object. A pregnancy test.

NEGATIVE. Just in that moment, Elena left her bathroom and went in the room.

Caroline: *she looked up from the test* Elena?

Elena: I can explain.

Caroline: Damon can't procreate. Who did you sleep with?

Her friend mumbled something.

Caroline: What?

Elena: *louder* Jeremy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Caroline will react?


	32. Chapter 32

Caroline: *she giggled* For a moment I heard you say 'Jeremy'.

Elena: *she looked down* Because I did.

Caroline: *she hesitated* As in Jeremy Gilbert?

Elena: Yes.

Caroline: You slept with your little brother?!

Elena: Cousin. We are cousins.

Caroline: Oh my god...*she sat on the bed*

Elena: Caroline?

Caroline: OMG, how was it?

Elena: What?

Caroline: The sex, how was the sex?

Elena: Oh, it was good. Great actually.

Caroline: I always wondered. Man, I can't believe you screwed his bones!

Elena: I can't believe it either.

Caroline: But how did it even happen?

Her friend told her the events of that night in his dorm.

Caroline: Wow that sounds hot.

Elena: I don't know what came over me. I should have pushed him away but instead I just went with the flow.

Caroline: Maybe you wanted dirty sex.

Elena: I feel like a slut.

Caroline: Trust me, you're not one.

Elena: But I cheated on Damon. Gosh I thought I loved him!

Caroline: Well, people make mistakes.

She was sure the blonde woman wasn't talking about her night with Jeremy. She never liked Damon for some reason. She was always 'team Stefan' and didn't hide her disappointment when she chose

Damon after breaking up with him. Elena knew it was a side effect of sleeping with Jeremy but since that moment, all she saw was Damon's flaws. Maybe Caroline was right.

Caroline: Elena?

Elena: Yeah?

Caroline: What happened the morning after?

Elena: Nothing because I ran off before he woke up.

Caroline: Ouch...

Elena: What was I supposed to do?!

Caroline: *she giggled* Start round two.

Elena grabbed a pillow and threw it at her head.

Caroline: Hey! *she fixed her hair* No matter what you do, use condoms next time. Not sure I'm ready to see your babies running around.

Elena blushed a little.

Caroline: You and Bonnie got so kinky. Her boyfriend is twice her age and you shag your cousin. I used to be the kinky one.

Elena: You have to keep it a secret.

Caroline: Of course. Now I'm going to call Tyler because we need to do something really kinky.

Elena laughed at her friend.

Meanwhile

Bonnie: *she smiled* Hello there.

Kai: Hey *he kissed her*

They were at the hospital.

Bonnie: I hope your shift is over.

Kai: Why?

Bonnie: Because it's our one month anniversary and I want to celebrate.

Kai: And by celebrate?

She tiptoed and whispered in his ear.

Kai: *he grinned* Here?

Bonnie: What's the point of dating a doctor if you can't screw him on his workplace?

Kai: I like your mind *he grabbed her hand* Come here.

They went into a room with two beds.

Kai: This is where doctors sleep between two shifts. Someone might come...

She kissed his lips to shut him up. He stopped thinking and kissed her back eagerly. Their clothes quickly went on the floor. She smirked and pushed him on a bed. He was totally turned on and decided

to let her have her way. She straddled him and looked in his eyes when she pushed herself down on his erection. He took a sharp breath. She moaned and closed her eyes. She started to ride him. He

groaned and grabbed her hips. She leaned in and kissed his lips deeply. He moaned in her mouth. Her hips rocked harder against his.

Kai: *he chocked out* Ha-ppy an-ni-versary...

Bonnie: You *moan* too.


	33. Chapter 33

Liv was getting ready to meet up with their father. Jo grabbed a brush and combed her hair.

Liv: Just like when I was little.

Jo: You remember?

Liv: Yeah.

Jo: *she grimaced* Well, your hair didn't get better.

Liv: I know, I know. I thought about straightening it.

Jo: That's an idea.

Liv: Jo?

Jo: Yeah?

Liv: How old is Bonnie?

Jo: She just turned twenty.

Liv: Wow she's younger than me and dating Kai.

Jo: I wasn't too fond of the idea but she makes him happy.

Liv: *she smirked* Yeah, I can think of one or two things.

Jo: *she hit her playfully with the brush* Liv!

Liv: Ouch...

Jo: Let's focus.

Liv: Right. Mission Dad.

Jo: It'll be fine.

Liv: I hope so.

Jo: This is why Luke is not questionning Dad. He can't lie properly.

Liv: I'm ready.

Restaurant

Joshua: What do you want to eat, Olivia?

Liv: I don't know. You choose.

Joshua: Something's wrong?

Liv: No. Yes. Well...

Joshua: Liv, you made me fly accross the country and your brother is not even here. What's going on?

Liv: I told you he has the flu.

Joshua: Whatever. Do you want duck?

Liv: Fine with me.

He called a waiter and ordered. She waited politely.

Joshua: Are you worried about the merge?

She stiffened. Could he read minds? You never knew with him.

Joshua: I know it's not an easy topic.

Liv: *she snapped* Not an easy topic?! I could kill Luke or the other way round!

Joshua: Temper.

It infuriated her even more. She grabbed her glass and drank down her water. 

Joshua: Olivia...

She needed something stronger honestly but she had to keep her mind clear.

Liv: First, it's Liv and second, you're right I hate the merge.

Joshua: So do I.

Liv: Really?

Maybe there was hope after all.

Joshua: I was strong enough to win. Doesn't mean I enjoyed killing my brother.

Liv: So, you're considering...

Joshua: No.

Liv: But...

Joshua: My father taught me one thing. Coven comes first. You're doing the merge *he smiled* I hope you'll win. You are my favorite.

Liv: *small voice* What if someday Geminis stop having twins?

Joshua: That won't happen.

Meanwhile, Jo and Kai's house

Bonnie was lying on the couch doing scissors with her legs. Kai was pacing. He knew his sister was upstairs taking a bath to calm her nerves. 

Bonnie: If you continue, you're going to dig a hole to China.

Kai: Sorry *he sighed* Jo is rubbing on me.

Bonnie: She's your twin.

Kai: I'm really nervous *he smirked* You think you can help with that?

Bonnie: Perv.

Kai: Says the one who came to screw me at the hospital.

Bonnie: I'm not having sex with you while someone else is in the house.

Kai: *he groaned* Fine.

Bonnie: *she sat up* But I can do something *she patted the space next to her*

Kai sat down and she cuddled with him. He hugged her back and caressed her hair soothing himself. They didn't want to think about what they could do if Joshua didn't call the merge off.


	34. Chapter 34

They left the restaurant.

Joshua: Tell your brother I wish he gets better soon.

Liv: I will. When are you leaving?

Joshua: Tomorrow morning. It was a small trip and I always have coven business to deal with.

Liv: Yeah, always. Well, it was good to see you I guess.

Joshua: I'll see you again when it's time to merge.

She looked away.

Joshua: Goodbye.

Liv: Bye *she walked away*

When he was sure she was at a safe distance he pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

?: Hello?

Joshua: Janie, it's me.

Janie: Oh, Joshua! How was your trip?

Joshua: That's why I'm calling. Look, I feel something is up and I need to stay more days.

Janie: Of course. Do you want me to replace you as coven leader?

Joshua: Yes, thanks.

Janie: At your service. Bye.

They hung up.

Jo and Kai's house

The silence was heavy.

Jo: I can't believe he didn't even consider the idea.

Kai: I have to disagree. I'm not surprised at all.

Liv: I'm sorry. I tried to make him see the light but...

Kai/Jo: Coven comes first.

Liv: Yup.

Bonnie: I wanna help.

They all turned to her.

Bonnie: If it's us against your father, I'll be here.

Kai: It could be very dangerous. Our coven is rough.

Bonnie: And I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. So don't try to go all 'I forbid you to do this'.

Liv: Wow she bites.

A smile stretched on Kai's lips.

Jo: And this is why I'm happy she's on our side.

Kai: I had forgotten Bennett witches were strong headed.

Bonnie: You're forgetting 'really cute'.

Kai: Nope *he pulled her towards him and kissed her*

Jo/Liv: Awww...

Liv: I need a boyfriend like that.

Jo: I have one. His name is Alaric.

Kai: Bad rip off of Indiana Jones. But let's move on. I'll let Bonnie be on our team.

Bonnie slapped his arm.

Liv: I need to go. Luke needs to know the latest news.

Jo: I'll drive you.

They left.

Kai: Are you sure you want to do this? It could end into a witch war.

Bonnie: Highly dangerous I suppose. 

Kai: You have no idea.

Bonnie: But I want to do this with you.

Kai: You won't change your mind.

Bonnie: No.

The next day

Elena picked up the mail and went back inside the house. Some bills for Jenna and a letter for her. She opened the envelope and took out the paper. Her hands shook as she looked at it. A drawing of

herself. She was sitting on a bed with her legs under her. The upper side of her body was naked her breasts in full view. A sheet was covering her bottom half and an inviting smile was dangling on her

lips. 'I still remember our night. J'. She grabbed her phone and dialed his number angrily.

Jeremy: Hello?

Elena: How dare you send me this?!

Jeremy: Elena. I see you got my little gift.

Elena: Did anyone see it?

Jeremy: All my classmates. They want your number. Do you mind?

Elena: *she hissed* That's not funny!

Jeremy: You know what's not funny? You sneaking out on me the other morning without a word. Then you avoided all my calls.

Elena: Jeremy, I don't want to talk about it.

Jeremy: Why?

Elena: Because it's wrong. It should never have happened! C'mon, we're cousins!

Jeremy: I don't mind.

Elena: But I do! It won't happen again so drop it please.

Jeremy: You know what? I bet a lot of girls want to be with me. I'm just going to pick one of them!

Elena: Fine!

Jeremy: I'll do it trust me.

Elena: Good for you.

They hung up. She threw her phone across the counter and watched it slide. The thought of Jeremy with another girl made her heart ache with jealousy.


	35. Chapter 35

With Jeremy

He looked at his phone blankly. First arguement with Elena as...a lover? He felt like destroying the object but they always said not to kill the messenger. He left it on his nightstand and sat on the bed. Of

course he didn't want to go see other girls. He wanted Elena, it was as simple as that. He just threw the threat in the heat of the fight. He layed on his bed his hands under his head. His mind drifted away.

Him and Elena grew up together believing they were siblings. When she told him she wasn't his sister it didn't change much at first. Then he started to feel new things. He saw her as a grown up woman, not

like his sister or cousin. His conscience guilted him so he buried what he felt deep inside. He dated. He smiled remembering good memories with Bonnie. Despite his secret attaction to Elena, his feelings

for her were also genuine. But when she dumped him all he felt for his cousin came back to the surface. He took the risk of kissing her and hell her reaction surprised him. I can't believe I actually had sex

with her, he thought. He felt a pull in his lower belly. His night with Elena was too good and he knew he wanted it to happen again. Many times actually because just once wasn't enough. He didn't care one

bit about Damon. He never liked this jackass. Guess I was jealous, he thought. He understood the guys gravitating around Elena Gilbert. He was one of them.

The next day

Two nurses were talking and gossiping.

First nurse: I'm telling you, I heard them!

Second nurse: *she bit her lips* Doc Kai is such a hottie.

Martha: *she walked to them* Girls, stop with the nurse cliché.

First nurse: We were talking about Doctor Kai.

Martha: And?

Both: He had sex here!

Martha: *her throat tightened* You better go back to work *she walked towards the ER*

Kai was working from bed to bed. She couldn't help but observe him. So, he was taken? The thought saddened her.

Kai: Earth to Martha.

She only noticed now he was standing in front of her.

Kai: Are you ok?

Martha: *she blurted out* You have a girlfriend?

Kai: As a matter of fact I do. Her name's Bonnie.

She started to think hard. She had a deja vu impression. He walked away.

Martha: Wait, it's the young girl who came here a few weeks ago?

Kai: Yes.

Martha: But she looks so young. She's like...18?

Kai: She's 20 actually. Is the interrogation over?

Martha: *she bit her lip* Sorry.

Kai: It's my private life *he walked to the next patient*

A few days later

Joshua was walking. He was following a magic trail. If he wasn't mistaken he'd get some answers. He stopped in front of a house. It was oozing power. A very familiar one.

Joshua: *he laughed to himself* I found you.

He could feel a magical barrier and an alarm. He knew it would 'ring' if he crossed the boundaries but unlike his eldest twins he wasn't a coward. He stepped in the middle of the lawn and left. Now they

know I'm here, he thought satisfied.

Meanwhile

Jo was checking the child's pulse. A bit fast but nothing too alarming. She froze in the middle of a move. The alarm was ringing in her head. 

?: Doctor?

She snapped out of it. She had forgotten the mother was here. Always the mom, she thought.

Jo: It's normal. Um, excuse me five minutes *she left the room*

She needed to talk to Kai. She pushed the elevator's button and waited impatiently tapping her foot. The doors opened and she saw her brother. 

Kai: Come inside.

She stepped in and he quickly pushed the button. He let the elevator move and stopped it between two floors.

Jo: It's Dad for sure.

Kai: I know *he took a paper out of his pocket*

Jo: What's that?

Kai: Something Bonnie worked on. In this map you can see if any Parker comes close to our house *there was a glowing dot*

Jo: Liv is working and I'm sure it's not Luke so...

Kai: Daddy dearest.

Jo: My god...

Kai: The sneaky bastard is still in town and he knows where we live.


	36. Chapter 36

Coffee shop

Bonnie: *she walked to the table* Ok, I think Liv and I have about 20 minutes to talk.

An emergency meeting was called. Both sets of twins were here.

Liv: That's more than enough.

Bonnie sat down on the chair next to her boyfriend.

Kai: Dad knows.

Luke: *he sighed* We should have known he was too smart to be fooled.

Jo: This is why we have to be smarter.

Liv: And how can we even do that?

Bonnie: Maybe I have an idea. I think it's time to call the gang and...

Kai: No.

Bonnie: What?

Kai: If that's your only idea, you might as well go back to work.

Her jaws tightened and the chair made noises when she stormed away. Jo looked at him surprised by his behavior.

Kai: *he cleared his throat* I'll go talk to her *he walked away*

Jo: So kiddos, any bright ideas?

Bonnie was taking someone's order. She could feel his presence but ignored him. She walked to the counter and hung the piece of paper.

Kai: Can we talk?

Bonnie: No, I'm busy.

Kai: Please, stop doing the child.

Bonnie: *she turned to face him* Oh, I'm a child? Well, you should have thought about that before dating me, grandpa *she went outside*

He rolled his eyes and followed her.

Bonnie: In case you didn't get it, I need some time alone.

Kai: It's a bad idea to involve your friends.

Bonnie: That's why you blew me off?

Kai: Yes, sorry about that.

Bonnie: *she scoffed* You don't even respect me.

Kai: You're wrong, I do but...

Bonnie: Jackass *she walked back inside*

Kai kicked some dirt.

Later

Elena went in the kitchen and saw her aunt busy with groceries.

Elena: Let me help you. Why do you need so much food anyway?

Jenna: I forgot to tell but Jeremy's coming for the weekend. I thought tonight the three of us could cook some old family recipes. 

Elena: Oh um...

Jenna: Elena?

Elena: When is he coming?

Jenna: In about 30 minutes.

Elena: Oh, I just remembered I had something to do.

Jenna: Be back soon.

Elena: *she faked a smile* Yeah.

Her aunt opened the fridge while the young woman skipped to the front door. She grabbed her jacket and car keys before going outside. Coward, she thought. She knew she couldn't run away everytime

Jeremy would be around. She went to her car and drove away. A few minutes later, she pulled in front of Bonnie's house. She walked to the door and rang the doorbell.

Bonnie: *she opened the door* Hey Elena, what's bringing you here?

Elena: I came to see how you were.

Bonnie: Did Kai talk to you?

Elena: Um, no?

Bonnie: Come in.

Elena: *she stepped inside* Why did you ask that?

Bonnie: *she sighed* I had a fight with him today.

Elena: What happened?

Her friend told her.

Elena: Well, it's not very nice.

Bonnie: I just don't understand why he acted like that.

Elena: If you give him some time, I'm sure he'll explain himself.

Bonnie shrugged.

Elena: *she noticed books all over the table* What are you doing?

Bonnie: Trying to find a solution.

Elena: *she took off her jacket* Let me help.


	37. Chapter 37

Jenna: *she smiled* Jeremy.

Jeremy: Hey.

Jenna: How was the road?

Jeremy: Good. Matt was happy to check out the campus.

Jenna: And by that you mean check any pretty girls.

Jeremy: *he chuckled* Touché.

Jenna: Go put your stuff in your room. We'll start cooking.

Jeremy: Is Elena here?

Jenna: Not yet but she'll be back soon.

Jeremy turned away to hide his disappointment and went upstairs. She was not here. He really wanted to talk face to face with her when they would be alone. Or not talk at all and just do what they did

that night.

Later

Elena: Merging seems so awful. How can anyone put their kids through this?

Bonnie: Joshua Parker. And probably most of the Gemini coven since they had to run away. No one to talk to.

Elena: It sucks.

Bonnie: Yes *she looked at the clock* It's almost 9 pm, you should go. I can continue on my own. 

Elena: Oh, um...

Bonnie: Is there something bothering you?

I slept with Jeremy and now I'm avoiding him, she thought. She couldn't tell that to her friend. He was her ex-boyfriend.

Elena: No *she got up* Good luck and goodnight.

Bonnie: *she smiled* Thanks and goodnight to you too.

The brunette left. She had no choice but to go home. She also had to admit she was scared to see Jeremy because she knew she would fall in their sin again.

She still drove to her house and went through the door. Jeremy and Jenna were sitting in the dining room.

Jenna: *she raised an eyebrow* It's about time. We're eating desert.

Elena: Sorry, I lost track of time.

Jenna: I'll get you a plate *she went in the kitchen*

When Elena dared to look at Jeremy she saw he was staring at her. He cleared his throat.

Jenna: Here you go.

She mentally thanked her aunt for being so fast.

Jenna: Um, sit down.

Elena: Right.

Her aunt placed her plate near to Jeremy's and she had to sit on the chair next to him. Her heart was beating fast and she was intoxicated by his presence. She slowly put food in her mouth.

Jenna: Ok, what's going on?

They both looked at her.

Jenna: None of you said hi to the other and this room is oozing awkwardness so someone tells me...

Elena: It's nothing.

Jeremy: We had a fight.

Jenna: You're almost adults. You can fix it like grown-ups now.

Jeremy: Don't worry, we will.

A shiver ran down Elena's spine. She had a feeling he said this with a double entendre. When she was done eating she helped Jenna doing dishes. She climbed the stairs and saw Jeremy waiting for her.

Jeremy: Hey.

Elena: Hey, um I don't really know what to say.

Jeremy: Me neither.

She opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted by her cousin. He pushed her against a wall and captured her lips into a bruising kiss. She groaned before letting him invade her mouth

with his tongue. She needed air but it was too good.

Jeremy: *he pulled away* Don't tell me you felt nothing *he went in his room and closed the door*

Elena's legs were shaking.

Meanwhile

Bonnie rubbed her eyes. They were tired and words were blurry. She stretched herself and grimaced. Her phone buzzed. New message from Kai.

'Sorry for being a jackass'

She rolled her eyes before typing.

'I deserve better than a text apology'

'I know. Look outside'

She left her chair and slid the curtain open. Kai was in the front porch holding a bag of food. He waved at her.

Bonnie: *she opened the door* Hey.

Kai: Can I come in?

Bonnie: Yeah.


	38. Chapter 38

He walked in.

Bonnie: Where's Jo?

Kai: At Alaric's. And don't worry, she can protect herself.

Bonnie: I see.

Kai: *he noticed the books on the table* You're doing research?

Bonnie: I thought you came to apologize.

Kai: Right *he put the food bag on the counter*

She crossed her arms against her chest.

Kai: *he cleared his throat* For the longest time, it was just Jo and me. It's so hard to let anyone in and trust them.

Bonnie: So you don't trust me?

Kai: I do but...*he passed a hand in his hair in frustration* I trust you but I'm worried sick about you. What if you're not strong enough? What if you misuse your magic and die? I'd never forgive myself.

Bonnie: You're not going to lose me *she grabbed his hand*

Kai: You don't know that. You don't have the ability to read the future.

Bonnie: Do you?

Silence fell on them. She stroked the back of his hand with her thumb. 

Kai: I'm sorry. I was harsh earlier and it was uncalled for.

Bonnie: Just in case you're trying to get rid of me, I'm not going anywhere *she tiptoed and kissed his lips*

He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her back. 

Bonnie: *she pulled away* So, what kind of food did you bring?

Kai: Chinese.

Later

They just finished eating. She questionned Kai about the merge and all. He patiently answered even though she knew it wasn't a topic he was comfortable with and she was thankful for that. 

Bonnie: That makes me glad Bennett witches never went into a coven.

Kai: Not all covens work like that plus think about all the knowledge you could gain.

Bonnie: I have you and Jo now. Even Liv and Luke.

Kai: *he smiled* Yes.

They were sitting on her couch. The young woman leaned in and started to kiss his neck. All the research she had done made her want to relax.

Kai: Mmmm I like how things are going.

She straddled him and their mouths collided into a heated kiss. His hands went under her shirt stroking her skin. She pulled it over her head and tossed it on the floor. His eyes caught her necklace, the

one he offered her.

Bonnie: *she followed his gaze* See? I'm protected.

Kai: True *he kissed her jaw and neck*

She closed her eyes and moaned.

Kai: You want to take this upstairs?

Bonnie: I think not *she slowly unbuttoned his shirt*

He helped her taking it off. She left wet kisses on his chest.

After some foreplay, he layed her naked on the couch and got on top of her. He kissed her deeply before entering her. She threw her head back and moaned. He wrapped his arms around her tiny body 

and thrusted in a steady pace all his worries gone in a far corner of his head. He was loving Bonnie right now and that was all that mattered. One of her feet caressed his thigh before she hooked her legs 

around his waist. He groaned and pushed himself deeper into her wetness. He grabbed her hands and locked them above her head while lightly siphoning her. She moaned his name. He looked in her

foggy eyes and saw her pleasure. Probably the same he was feeling.

Later

Elena looked at her alarm clock. 2 am. She couldn't fall asleep. Not when she was too aware of Jeremy being accross the hall. She grabbed her phone and dialed Caroline's number.

Caroline: Whaaaaat?

Elena: Sorry to wake you up but I have a problem.

Caroline: Go on.

Elena: Why are you whispering?

Caroline: Tyler's asleep.

Elena: Oh.

Caroline: What's your problem?

Elena: Jeremy's here. He kissed me and now...

Her friend squealed. Elena heard Tyler groaning in the background.

Caroline: Sorry. Ok, how do you feel right now?

Elena: *she bit her lip* Horny.

Caroline: *sing song voice* Then you know what to do.

Elena: No! I can't cheat on Damon again.

Caroline: Elena, if you called me to talk you out of this, you picked the wrong number. Honestly I think you and *she was about to say his name but she remembered Tyler* you and him him are hot. Go 

fuck him please. Bye *she hung up before Elena could add anything*

The young woman looked at her door.


	39. Chapter 39

She got up and left her room not bothering to put slippers on. She was wearing a tank top and pj shorts. She tiptoed towards her aunt's room and placed her ear against the door. She heard light snores 

indicating her she was deeply asleep. She walked to Jeremy's door and twisted the handle without knocking. His bedside lamp was lit and he was staring at the ceiling. She closed the door quietly.

Jeremy: Can't sleep, uh?

Elena: *she shook her head* No.

Jeremy: *he sat up* And you came here because?

She knew that he knew the answer but he wanted to hear it outloud. His eyes burned her body.

Elena: Because I can't fight this anymore.

He smiled and got up. She almost stopped breathing as he walked towards her. He trapped her against the door and locked it. He kissed her with hunger. She ran her hands in his hair while leaning her

body into his. He kissed her neck leaving butterfly kisses. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head before caressing his chest. He took her hand and led her to his bed. Being this close to have sex

with Elena in his own room was so kinky in his mind. Of course they had to keep quiet because Jenna was just down the hall. He took off her tank top before laying her on the bed. Her nipples were hard.

He got on top of her and licked one with the tip of his tongue. She closed her eyes and moaned. He worked on the other breast after a while. He licked down her stomach tasting her smooth skin. He

grabbed her shorts and slid them down her legs. He looked at her and smirked dirtily. Her panties followed the shorts on the floor. He spread her legs and kissed the inside of her thighs. She squirmed

and her breath was heavy in a delicious anticipation. He started to lick her core.

Elena: *she threw her head back* Jeremy!

Jeremy: Shhhh....

Elena: Easy for you to say *she grabbed his pillow and put it on her mouth*

He nodded and went back to eating her out. Her moans were silenced into small whimpers by the pillow. They were sending shivers down his spine and he was so hard in his sweatpants. Her legs

started to shake then they became stiff. She came and bit into the pillow during the wave of pleasure. He wiped his mouth and threw the pillow away. He kissed her lips hard. She pulled his pants and

boxers down. They joined the pile of clothes on the floor.

Elena: Condom.

This time they wouldn't forget it. One pregnancy scare is enough, she thought. He sat up and opened his nightstand taking out a box.

Elena: *she giggled* Why am I not surprised?

Jeremy: *he shrugged* I'm still a teenager *he opened one and pulled it on*

He layed back on her spreading her legs and positioning himself. He kissed her while getting inside. They moaned into each other mouth.

The next morning

Bonnie was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. He got dressed and stood up. He winced and stretched his back before joining his girlfriend.

Kai: I'm not sleeping on that couch again.

Bonnie: *she giggled* You're getting old *she turned around and checked on the eggs*

Kai: Hey!

She grabbed two plates and slid the eggs on them. She placed the plates on the table and invited him to sit down.

Kai: Thanks.

Bonnie: *she sat in front of him* Is this grey hair I see here?

Kai: What?!

Bonnie: *she smiled* Just kidding *she started to eat her eggs*

He grabbed a spoon and looked at his reflection.

Bonnie: Really Kai, it was just a joke.

Kai: Right *he put the spoon down and grabbed his fork*

A small wind entered the room through the open window. Help me!

Kai: Jo?

Bonnie: What?

Kai: *he got up* It's Jo. She's in trouble.

Bonnie: I'm coming with you.

Kai: No.

She glared at him.

Kai: Ok *he thought about it* You could be an element of surprise. Cloak yourself.


	40. Chapter 40

He parked the car in front of his house. The minute he went out of the vehicule he felt the ward was down. 

Bonnie: What now? *she was cloacked*

Kai: I go in first. Wait a minute and follow me.

Bonnie: Ok.

He took a few steps.

Bonnie: Wait!

Kai: What? *slightly annoyed* We can't stall!

Bonnie: I just wanted to know if you had any magic.

Kai: Oh. Well I siphoned you last night so...

Bonnie: Ok it's good then *she quickly said and blushed*

Kai: I'll go now. Remember, one minute *he walked away*

The house was deadly quiet. Poor choice of words Kai, he scolded himself. He passed the entrance without being attacked and heard a noise in the living room. He thought about an agressive spell and

prepared himself to say it the minute he would see someone who wasn't Jo. He peeked in the living room carefully. His sister was tied on a chair. Her eyes were teary and bulging.

Kai: Jo, I'm here. I...

She shook her head desperatly. He frowned before being thrown roughly against a wall by a strong force.

Joshua: *he uncloacked himself* My son.

Kai: Let go of me, you bastard.

His father chuckled and stung him with a needle. Kai groaned as his body went stiff and he fell on the floor.

Joshua: *satisfied grin* And I didn't need to be that violent to win. Don't worry Malachai, you're not going to die. It's just a paralizing drug. You'll be fine in a couple of hours. 

Kai couldn't move. He wasn't even able to send death glares to his father.

Joshua: *he walked to Jo* I didn't use it on your twin. Simple mind trick to control her. Wasn't her SOS great? It worked since you're here. 

He was probably about to burst into a diabolical laugh when his left wrist twisted into a wrong angle and he screamed.

Bonnie: *still cloacked* Whoops, did I just break your dominant hand?

Joshua: Whoever you are, show yourself.

Bonnie: *she walked around the room* Nope, it's funnier that way. I mean, ruining the control of the situation you thought you had. 

He laughed a little and with his other hand magically lifted the invisible young girl in the air. She gasped in surprise as he shook her harshly to make her drop her veil.

Joshua: Oh, a Bennett witch. Let me guess. Little Bonnie.

Bonnie: *she glared at him* Yes but I grew up! Let go of me!

Joshua: You picked the wrong side *he grabbed the needle with a grimace because of his damaged hand and stung Bonnie*

She fell on the floor paralized like Kai.

Joshua: To answer your silent question, yes I learned to use my non dominant hand. Useful. Oh, I'm not here to kill anyone. You two are too old to consider merging. No, I was here to see if you were a 

potential threat to the coven. You're not. I'm taking Luke and Liv back to Portland when they will safely go through the ceremony on their birthday in a few months. Goodbye *he left*

Jo: *she shook her head* I'm free. I'm free *she burned her ropes out of anger and stood up* Don't worry, guys *she left the room*

The silence was uncomfortable. Jo came back with a needle and stung one after another. They were able to move a few minutes later.

Kai: Thanks, sissy.

Jo: It was a trap, sorry.

Kai: Hey, it's ok. Dad has always been sneaky.

Bonnie: He's a bastard yeah *she cracked her neck*

Kai: Take a ticket for the line of 'I hate Joshua Parker'.

Jo: He wants to take Liv and Luke. We have to stop him.

Kai: To hide where? He knows where we live now.

Bonnie: Actually...

They looked at her.

Bonnie: Elena and Jeremy inherited a lake house. Could be a good spot.


	41. Chapter 41

Jeremy went in the kitchen to see Elena and Jenna.

Jenna: Finally up, sleepyhead.

Jeremy: I had trouble falling asleep.

Elena: Hungry?

Jeremy: Starving.

Elena: Here *she handed him a plate of waffles*

He brushed her hand with his thumb lightly. She smiled. The doorbell rang.

Jenna: I'll get that *she left the kitchen*

Jeremy: Hey you *he pulled Elena for a quick kiss*

Elena: Careful.

Jeremy: I know *he pecked her lips one last time and went back to his waffles*

Their aunt came back with Bonnie.

Elena: Hey.

Bonnie: Sorry to bother you guys but I need your help.

Jo: *she rang the doorbell* Please be here.

Kai: Maybe Dad already...

Luke opened the door.

Jo: Oh thanks God!

Luke: Dad came. He's taking us to Portland. Please tell me you have a plan.

Kai: We do. Pack light.

Bonnie took a few books. She was going to the lake house to protect Luke and Liv. She would come to work for her shifts of course. They needed to act normal. She looked at the key on her nightstand. 

Elena and Jeremy asked if they could come but they decided it would be too suspicious so they would check on their guests later. She packed the books inside a bag before zipping it. She grabbed the

key and slid it in her pocket. She left her house and loaded the car. She felt a presence and turned around quickly. 

?: Wait...

Bonnie: Motus!

Joshua went flying on the grass.

Bonnie: What are you doing here?!

Joshua: I came in peace!

Bonnie: Liar. This morning begs to differ.

Joshua: *he got up and raised his hands* That was a mistake *he kept a safe distance between them though*

Bonnie: *she frowned* What?

Joshua: I didn't want to harm you.

Bonnie: I was protecting your kids against you.

Joshua: Right. That's why I think you'd be a good asset for my coven. 

Bonnie: Excuse me?

Joshua: You're a good fighter. Not to mention a Bennett witch. You have power and knowledge. I want you to join the Gemini coven.

Bonnie: No.

Joshua: What?

Bonnie: Didn't you hear? I just declined your offer. I know you can't possibly get it but I like your son.

Joshua: But Luke is...

Bonnie: *she shook her head* No, not Luke.

Joshua: *it hit him* Malachai *he chuckled* You like Malachai.

Bonnie: And I'll stand by him.

Joshua: You chose the wrong side *he disappeared*

Lake house

Kai: He did what?!

Bonnie: Shhhh not so loud.

The twins were in the guestrooms and Jo in the kitchen.

Kai: Actually I'm not even surprised he asked you that. He's always seeking powerful witches. Your grams was one of them.

She looked at him.

Kai: Don't worry she didn't do anything bad. She just helped once in a while.

Bonnie: She never told me that. When I have time I'll summon her.

Kai: My Dad must have made such a face when you blew him off.

Bonnie: Kinda yeah *she laughed a little*

Kai: You weren't tempted? Even for a second? I mean it's a lot of knowledge to be part of a coven.

Bonnie: But I already have one. If I want to learn something I can ask you, Jo or the twins.

Kai: True *he pulled her in his arms and kissed her deeply*


	42. Chapter 42

Liv: Do you think Dad won't find us?

Luke: I don't know but we're protected here.

Liv: I'm scared.

Luke: Hey, I'm here *he hugged her*

Liv: I'm happy you are.

He smiled and caressed her hair. Just like when they were kids and she was scared of the boogyman.

The next morning

Elena and Jeremy went back to see if everything was ok. The young woman leaned against the wooden pier and looked at the lake. 

Jeremy: You remember when we used to come here with Mom and Dad?

Elena: Feels like a lifetime ago.

Jeremy: I know *he wrapped his arms around her*

She stiffened a little.

Jeremy: Relax. Everybody's inside.

Elena: They could see us.

Jeremy: You realize that we'll have to tell them someday, right?

Elena: The first thing I need to do is to tell Damon. I can't keep lying to him.

Jeremy: What's that?

Elena: Uh?

Jeremy: The fog.

She looked at the lake and noticed the thick mist that was coming their way.

Jeremy: I think we should get inside.

They went in the living room. Everyone was here.

Jo: This fog is bad news.

Kai: We should be prepared to...

Joshua popped in the middle of the room. They jumped up.

Liv: *she squeaked* How did you find us?

?: Actually I did *she appeared next to Joshua*

Joshua: Yeah, it turned out I don't know much about GPS tracking.

?: Technology.

Jo: Lana?

Lana: Awww glad you recognized your little sister after 18 years.

Joshua: The more the merrier.

Their other siblings appeared.

Bonnie was driving to the lake house. She hoped everything was alright. She got worried when she saw a very thick fog where the house was supposed to be. She pulled her car on the side of the road

and left it. She guessed this fog was supernatural and decided to undo the magic. She searched for a spell in her mind and started to chant. The mist didn't lift and she sighed. Maybe she could create

her own light to see through. She closed her eyes and focused. When she opened them a small light was floating next to her.

Bonnie: Guide me to them, please.

The light flew away and she followed it. She went down the road and felt the magic. Different forces fighting. He found us she thought. She started to run. She reached the house and ducked an attack.

?: Who are you?!

Bonnie: The cavalry and you?

?: Joey Parker.

Bonnie: Well then *she cloacked herself*

She walked around him but dropped on her knees suffocating.

Joey: My Dad taught me this *he uncloacked her* And this.

Bonnie: Let...me...go...

He shrugged and let go of the pressure on her throat before walking past her. She looked up and saw Joshua and a man carrying Luke and Liv outside the house. They were unconscious.

Bonnie: No. Motus!

Joey went flying against a tree and got knocked out. She ran to help her friends without noticing she lost her necklace. 

Joshua: *he saw her* Keep going, Magnus. I'll handle her.

His son nodded.

Bonnie: Stop! You can't take them away!

Joshua: I believe they are my children *he said something under his breath*

The young woman appeared on the balcony.

Bonnie: What?

Joshua: Don't get in our way.

Bonnie: *she glared at him* You are so evil.

Joshua: No, I just look closely at my interests.

Bonnie: Motus!!

The older man quickly shielded himself with magic as the french door exploded. Pieces of glass flew everywhere. The witch underestimated the strenght she put in her 'motus' and a huge piece of glass 

got stuck in her heart destroying the organ. She collapsed on the floor her eyes empty.


	43. Chapter 43

Jeremy and Elena were figthting Katia in the living room. She was rough and it wasn't easy to handle since she was human. They couldn't kill her. 

Katia: *she laughed* I knew my brother could only have lame friends.

Elena: Shut it, bitch.

The witch laughed again then stopped and listened to something invisible. She nodded and vanished.

Jeremy: What was that?

Elena: I don't know but I feel like it's not good.

Jo: Lana, stop!

Lana: *she snickered* We always knew you were the weakest twin.

Kai: I could siphon you painfully.

Lana listened to something and nodded.

Kai: What now?

Lana: *cruel smile* Now you look on the balcony *she disappeared*

Jo: What's on...

He didn't wait for her to finish. He ran to the balcony and froze. No, this couldn't be happening!

Kai: Bonnie! *he threw himself on his knees and took out the piece of glass not caring if he cut his hand*

Jo: Oh my God...

Kai: *he looked at her* Do something!

Jo: I can't bring back the dead, I...

Kai: I'm begging you, do something!

Jo: Kai, no. My magic can't do that and her heart is too damaged! I can't fix it with medecine either! It's not possible...

Kai: No, no...This can't be happening! Bonnie, come back...Come back! *he was rocking her*

His sister started to cry. It was too much. The young witch didn't deserve to die. She saw a movement and looked above her shoulder ready to fight. Elena and Jeremy. They looked dumbfunded at the

scene.

Elena: Is she...

Jo nodded sadly. Elena bursted into tears as she collided into Jeremy. He grabbed her and they sat down. He was crying too. Jo looked at Kai. Tears were rolling slowly on his cheeks. He was holding

Bonnie tightly and kept rocking her.

She was in the guestroom because Kai didn't want her to be alone. They lost so much. Bonnie was gone and their father had the twins. Jo could guess they were in Portland. They were safe until their 

birthday. Kai came in holding a bottle.

Jo: Kai, we need to think about the funeral.

Kai: *he shook his head* No.

Jo: I know that...

Kai: No, you don't know anything! I'm going to find a way to bring her back. She can't be dead, ok?!

She looked at her brother. He was in denial and she knew it was part of the grieving process. She decided to give him time and nodded. He looked at his bottle. 

Jo: You're going to drink this?

Kai: Yes. Figured Jack Daniels could be good company.

Jo: What should we do about our prisonner?

Kai: *he shrugged* It's up to you *he walked to his room*

The next day

Jo: *she knocked on his door* Kai?

No answer. She opened the door without a noise and looked inside. He was passed out on his bed, the empty bottle laying on the floor. What a heartbreaking sight, she thought. There was no way he

would be able to go to work today. She would have to tell he was sick. She closed the door and went to the basement.

Joey: I hope you're bringing me breakfast.

She looked at him through the bars of his cell. His stomach grumbled. She sighed and a plate appeared at his side.

Joey: Sweet! *he started to eat*

She observed him. She hadn't seen her brother in 18 years and he became a man.

Joey: Why do I feel so weak?

Jo: Kai siphoned a lot of your magic.

Joey: *he frowned* He must have been pissed.

Jo: He's not pissed, he's heartbroken! Dad killed his girlfriend.

Joey: The Bennett witch? I always thought he had pedophile urges. Oh well, I guess she was collateral damage.

Jo: Do you even hear yourself? You sound like...

Joey: What? Like Dad? Well news flash, he is my father and I serve the coven! You and Kai forgot that but I didn't. I'll always be loyal to the Geminis.

Jo: Look around you. Where are they? They left you behind.

Joey: *he shrugged* I'm sure they have a plan.

Jo: *she smiled a little* Oh Joeybear, maybe I have forgotten many things but not that only twins matter *she left*


	44. Chapter 44

Kai woke up with a pounding headache but that was the least of his problems. Thinking about Bonnie was too painful and made him imagine a lot of things. He was sure that she didn't deserve to die and he

would fix this. He sat up and winced. Maybe heavy drinking wasn't a good idea. He looked at his nightstand and saw a glass of water and two pills. He smiled a little and drank it. He took a quick shower

and turned on his laptop. He went on the dark web and searched for a necromancer. Amazing what you can find when you know where to look. He noted the address and left.

A random store

Kai: *he went in* Is there someone here?

The store seemed empty.

Necromancer: *he popped behind him* Oh I could smell you for miles around, warlock.

Kai: *he jumped startled* Don't do that again!

Necromancer: Whatever. How can I help you?

Kai: How do I know you're the person I'm looking for?

The man rolled his eyes and performed a magic trick.

Kai: How big are you on resurrections?

Necromancer: Come in my office *he went in the back of the store*

Kai: *he followed him* So?

Necromancer: *he sat down and invited him to do the same* Who do you want to bring back to life?

Kai: *he took out a pic of Bonnie* Her.

Necromancer: Pretty. How did she die?

Kai: Killed and I need you to fix this.

Necromancer: Was any part of her body damaged?

Kai: Her heart.

Necromancer: *he nodded* I would need a new one. Fresh from someone who just died.

Kai: That won't be a problem.

Necromancer: Let's talk about my price.

Kai: I have enough money I think.

Necromancer: No. That's not what I want. How old was she?

Kai: Twenty. Why?

Necromancer: Young. Well that's the price. You can't mess with death without it. She was twenty and if you're willing to do this, you'll have to give up twenty years of your own life. Let's say you're meant

to die at eighty then you'll die at sixty. See where I'm going?

Kai: Yes.

Necromancer: So we have a deal?

Kai: We do.

Jeremy felt numb. The thought of Bonnie's death was constantly running through his mind. She was gone. He made fists with his hands grabbing the sheets as anger was flowing in him. He could easily

blame someone. Jo and Kai for example. If they never came to town Bonnie would have been alive. But then he couldn't really blame them. Jo was a nice person and Kai...Well he was a decent man if you

forget that he hit on your girlfriend but he was grieving Bonnie too. He heard voices and got up. Damon and Elena. He knew that now wasn't a good time for her to dump him. He closed his door.

Damon: *he caressed her hair* How are you doing?

Elena: It's awful! Bonnie was my childhood friend and she's....She's...*she started to sob again*

Damon: Hey...hey...The pain will go away someday.

Elena: I don't know *sob* My stomach is aching...

And I didn't break up with you yet, she thought.

Damon: It's part of the grieving process. I've been through that.

Elena: Yeah, so did I. Remember my parents?

Damon: True.

Elena: Why are you here? You never liked Bonnie.

Damon: Also true but you're my girl.

She nodded and wished Jeremy was here instead. Well he was just down the hall but she didn't think it was the right time to break up with Damon. So she let him hug her and rest her head on his 

shoulder.


	45. Chapter 45

Jo was examining a child but she was lost in her thoughts. Bonnie was a child too, an older one but still. She was gone too soon. She heard someone clearing their throat and looked at her side. 

Father: So? About my son?

Jo: Oh sorry *she told him the diagnosis and what to do before leaving*

Alaric: Jo...

Jo: Ric! *she wrapped her arms around him*

Alaric: It's surreal.

Jo: *she pulled away* Coffee?

Alaric: Your shift is over?

Jo: No but I could use a break.

They went in the lounge.

Alaric: How are you doing?

Jo: I don't know. Better than Kai though.

Alaric: I know how he feels. When I lost Isobel...Well turned out she wasn't really dead but I thought so at the time.

Jo: I'm scared he will hate me.

Alaric: Why would he do that?

Jo: *she shrugged* For not being fast enough to save Bonnie or for not helping him now...

Alaric: Did he already hate you?

Jo: Yes, once.

Flashback

Young Jo went in the building of the wizards rehab. Her brother was admitted a few weeks ago because he was badly addicted to dark magic. They were only sixteen. She was indicated where he was. 

Kai: I don't want to see you, sissy.

Jo: Kai, please...

Kai: Actually you lost the sissy title.

Jo: I was just trying to help you.

Kai: By telling Dad?! He sent me here!

Jo: So you could get better!

Kai: I don't feel better! I feel awful *he started to shake*

Jo: You're having withdrawals.

Kai: This is all your fault, you...

Jo: I did what was right because I love you!

Kai: *he laughed dryly* Well that's funny because I hate you.

Jo: W-what?

Kai: You heard me! Don't come back, traitor.

She got up and left. She sat on a bench and cried.

Alaric: I'm sure he didn't mean that.

Jo: *she shook her head* Try to tell that to my sixteen-year-old self.

Alaric: I know he's suffering right now but he will heal eventually.

Jo: Let's hope so.

She didn't tell him about his crazy idea of bringing Bonnie back. It was too insane.

Kai used a cloacking spell to enter the hospital. He searched for a dead person. He could always check the morgue but the necromancer said the death should be recent. He heard 'code blue' and saw a 

couple of doctors running into a room. Maybe it was his chance. He followed them and waited. They couldn't save the patient and declared the time of death. They covered her face with a white sheet and

left. Kai locked the door and uncloacked himself. He couldn't focus on both his magic and operating. He mentally called a scalpel, gloves and an ice box. 

Kai: *he took off the sheet* I know this is not how you saw your end but I need your heart. Bonnie needs your heart.

He left the room when he was done. He was heading to the exit when...

Martha: Kai?

Kai: *under his breath* Crap *he cursed himself for not cloacking himself*

Martha: I thought you weren't coming today. Well that's what your sister said.

Kai: She did, uh? I'm feeling better actually so...

Martha: Why are you carrying an ice box?

Kai: I...errr *he knew there was no logical explanation* I...ugh *he put the box down and grabbed her face*

Martha: What...

He mumbled a spell that made her forget she saw him and left with the heart.


	46. Chapter 46

Necromancer: *he looked at the heart* Perfect.

Kai: Does Bonnie need to be here?

Necromancer: No. Are you ready?

Kai: Yes. You can start.

Necromancer: It won't be pleasant for you *With these words he got up and went to grab some ingredients*

Kai observed him working. The man grabbed the heart and placed it on a black table. He opened a small bottle and poured the liquid in a circle around the organ. 

Necromancer: I need your blood. Cut your palm please *he gave him a knife*

Kai grabbed the weapon. There were some inscriptions in an ancient language in the handle. He didn't hesitate and cut his palm. Blood gushed out smoothly. He winced a little.

Necromancer: Now place your hand on the heart. Don't be scared.

Kai: I'm a doctor. I've done worse *he touched the heart*

The blood dripped on the organ and the heart started to beat.

Kai: Guess that's good.

Necromancer: Twenty years had been given *he grabbed Kai's shoulder*

The warlock gasped and fell on his knees. He felt his energy was being ripped away from him.

Necromancer: Told you it wouldn't be pleasant *he started to chant in an ancient language*

Kai fainted.

A finger moved from a milimeter. A soft breath. All so small but Jo could feel them. Her witch senses tingled and she got up. She went to the room where Bonnie's body was and opened the door. It

looked like nothing changed but...

She walked closer and put a hand on Bonnie's chest. Her eyes widened when she heard a heartbeat.

Necromancer: Wake up.

Kai groaned and the man shook his shoulder.

Kai: *he opened his eyes* Where am I ?

Necromancer: Still with me.

Kai: *he sat up* Did it work?

Necromancer: *he raised his hands* My magic never fails.

Kai: *he got up* I have to go!

Necromancer: You know where to find me if you need anything else.

Jo was waiting for her brother and jumped on him the minute he went in the house.

Kai: Jo, hey...

Jo: What did you do?!

Kai: I...

Jo: She's breathing again.

Kai: *he smiled and laughed* It worked!

Jo: So let me go back to my question, what did you do?

Kai: I used a necromancer.

Jo: Oh Kai, it's so dangerous! What did he ask in exchange?

Kai: *he bit his lip* Twenty years of my life.

Jo: *she shook her head* What was on your mind?

Kai: I wanted her to live. I took a tough decision. Is she awake?

Jo: No. I casted a light sleeping spell on her. I don't know how it feels like to be resurrected but she could be lost. 

He nodded and walked upstairs. She looked like some Sleeping Beauty. He smiled and grabbed her hand. He stayed there for a while observing her.

Kai: *he leaned in and kissed her lips* I love you, Bon.

He talked to Jo about his plan. She had to agree it was a decent idea. Bonnie deserved a second chance. It was almost simple. They would erase her memory and send her away to a new city to start afresh.

After they took this decision they reunited the 'gang' to talk to them. It was a long and rough discussion but a majority joined their side. They said goodbye to her. She was still under the sleeping spell.

Jo: Did you finish creating her new life?

Kai: Yes.

Jo: Can I read it?

He handed her the piece of paper.

Jo: Alright *she read it* Sookie Lang, twenty, History student, living in Chicago, love animals. It looks a lot like her life here.

Kai: Yes and no. She won't be a witch. It's hard to create someone brand new. It's better to root it to something already here.

Jo: Let's do this.


	47. Chapter 47

?: Sookie? Sookie! You have to wake up.

Sookie/Bonnie: Mmmm five more minutes *she put a pillow on her face* 

?: We're going to be late for class.

Sookie: *she groaned* Just a minute, Angelica.

Angelica: Alright *she left the room*

Sookie stretched and yawned. It felt like she slept for too long. She slowly got up and looked through the window. Chilly weather in Chicago today.

Kai came in the basement.

Joey: Hey, big bro.

Kai: Comfortable?

Joey: How's life? I heard that...*he got sent against a wall*

Kai: Whoops...

Joey: It's not even a fair fight, let me out of here!

Kai: You really think I would kill you out of cold blood?

Joey: Why not?

Kai: I don't know what Dad told you about me but I'm not some kind of monster if you forget the siphoner part. I'm a doctor.

Joey: You ever watched Dexter?

Kai: *he ignored the silly question* You've been promoted to the part of valuable exchange. You against the twins.

Joey: I don't think Dad will say yes. Jo said it herself.

Kai: You can as well be useful.

Joey: Whatever.

Kai: We could have been a family.

Joey: *he laughed a little* Who are you kidding? Not with Dad as a patriarch.

Kai: True *he hesitated* Do you miss her?

Joey: Who?

Kai: Mom.

They never talked about her after her death. Like she never existed. But Kai always remembered how kind and caring she was. He wondered why she married their father but if she didn't none of them 

would be here. 

Joey: I avoid thinking about her.

Kai: Because you know she wouldn't allow any of this.

Joey: Don't bring her up as an excuse.

Kai: I'm just saying Dad is wrong *he walked away*

Elena knew what she had to do. Bonnie had a second chance at life and she couldn't live a lie anymore. She went to the Salvatore boarding house. 

Damon: *he smiled* That's my beautiful girl.

Elena: *quietly* Hey.

Damon: What's going on? Is this because of Bonnie?

Elena: Indirectly yes. Err, I don't even know how to say it but...I....We can't continue like this.

Damon: Wait, you're breaking up with me?

Elena: Yes...Yes I am.

Damon: I don't understand. We're so good together!

Elena: *she shook her head* No. It's not what I want anymore.

Damon: Is there someone else?

She didn't answer.

Damon: Meaning there is. What's his name?!

Elena: I'm not telling you that.

Damon: *he grabbed her wrist* I could force you.

Elena: Let go of me! *she slapped him and ran away*

He could easily use vampire speed and catch her but there was nothing more that he loved that revenge. And who the hell was better than him for Elena?!

Chicago

Angelica: *she leaned to her ear* He's staring at you again.

Sookie: Who?

Angelica: Logan.

Sookie: Oh, him.

Angelica: He's cute and he likes you.

The bell rang and Sookie grabbed her stuff for the next class.

Angelica: I'll see you later.

Sookie: Yup *she walked away*

The face of a man popped on her mind but before she could see who it was, it disappeared.


	48. Chapter 48

Sookie did her pre-bed routine. She yawned and left the bathroom. Angelica was already asleep. Sookie smiled and went to her own bed. It didn't take her long to doze off. 

Dream

Kai leaned in and dipped a finger in the water. 

Bonnie: Is it good?

Kai: Yup, you can get naked.

Bonnie: Wow, how smooth *she giggled*

Kai: *he smiled* I'll start then *he took off his shirt and let it fall on the bathroom floor*

She smirked and slowly unbuttoned her blouse. A button after another.

Kai: *he winced* This is torture.

Bonnie: Oh really? *the blouse slid over her shoulders and joined his shirt*

He went behind her and left some kisses on her neck while taking off her bra. She shivered and whimpered a little.

Kai: If you continue like that this bath won't be innocent.

Bonnie: *she turned around* You and innocent in the same sentence, mmm...

Kai: Are you implying I'm a horn dog?

Bonnie: No, more like a hot dog *she laughed at her lame joke and unbelted his pants*

When they were both naked Kai went in the bathtub first. She smiled and joined him laying against his chest. 

Kai: Mmm...

Bonnie: The temperature is just what's needed.

Kai: Yeah *he kissed her shoulder*

She laughed a little.

Kai: And you were right. I'm not innocent with a naked girl.

Bonnie: Who would?

He caressed her thighs softly and her breath quickened. He chuckled and touched her womanhood.

Bonnie: Uhhh...

Kai: Look who's naughty *he licked her ear*

The next morning

Angelica: What happened to you? You're glowing.

Sookie: *she bit her lip* I had a good dream.

Angelica: Ohhh what kind of dream?

Sookie: *she giggled* It was kinky.

Angelica: I really have to know more *she grabbed a toast*

Sookie: I was taking a bath with a guy and he was really hot.

Angelica: Logan?

Sookie: *she shook her head* No, I didn't know that guy. Plus it was just a dream. I mean this guy is too hot to be real.

Angelica: Maybe you saw him somewhere or on tv.

Sookie: *she thought about it* I don't know anyone named Kai.

Mystic Falls/Portland

He didn't have his number but he could still project his mind to their old house. Well, with Jo's help. He looked around and wasn't surprised the interior didn't change. His old papa was a man of habit. 

Speaking of the devil...

Joshua: What the hell are you doing here?!

Kai: Hello Daddy. The right question is why aren't you dead yet since you murdered my girlfriend?

Joshua: For obvious reasons and she must have been crazy to love you.

Kai: Mom loved me too.

Joshua: What do you want?

Kai: Maybe you noticed we have Joey.

Joshua: I did but if you think of trading him against the twins, you're wrong. The merge will happen. Anything else?

Kai: You really don't care, do you?

Joshua: Only twins matter unless you're a siphoner.

Kai: I have nothing to do here then *he vanished*

Jo watched her brother getting back in his body. He slowly sat up and drank a glass of water.

Jo: So?

Kai: You heard what he said. You recorded?

Jo: Done.

Kai: Plan B then.


	49. Chapter 49

Kai: Did you hear?

Joey: He said that, he actually said that *he ran a hand through his hair*

Jo: We don't want to hurt you, just...

Joey: You want me on your side to go on a 'save the twins' mission. What makes you think I will help you? I could simply leave.

Kai: Look I know you're a brat but not a coward.

Joey: Have you ever considered any of your siblings as something else than a stupid brat?

Kai: *he smiled* Nope.

Joey: Fine, let me join the good guys team.

Jo: *she opened the cell's door* If you try anything, I'll turn you into an actual frog. Got it?

Chicago

Sookie was preparing some cupcakes in the kitchen. It was relaxing her and she needed that since she had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't figure out what it was but it was bugging

her. She frosted the little cakes and put a birthday candle on one of them. There was nothing to celebrate but she thought it could be fun. Now I need a match, she thought. Then she froze. The small

candle was lit. How was it even possible? She looked around the room as if the answer was in the thin air. There was no one of course.

Sookie: Angelica, you're here?

She half expected her friend to come in the room and laughed at her good trick but none of that happened. 

Sookie: I'm becoming crazy. And I'm talking outloud to myself *she sighed*

She put another candle on a new cupcake and focused on it. Nothing happened. This is becoming ridi- The candle lit itself. Since when did she have magical powers?!

Kai walked in the hospital for his shift. He had a lot on his mind and he wondered if Joey could really help. They didn't have much of a plan except 'we need to get the twins before the merge' and time

was ticking. They asked Joey a lot of questions to catch up the years they missed in the coven. He went in the lockers room and opened his to change. He grabbed his white doctor coat and saw the

necklace. He took it in his hand and traced the letters of her name with his thumb. Bonnie. He offered her this necklace for her birthday and it was supposed to protect her. He was a fool to imagine he

wouldn't put her in danger. He was a Parker for crying outloud! He placed the necklace in his coat's pocket and closed the locker. 

Martha: A penny for your thoughts.

Kai: Oh, I didn't hear you *he smiled* Lost in my thoughts indeed. 

Martha: She left? Sorry, I saw you staring at the necklace.

Kai: *he sighed* I miss her everyday.

Martha: Do you...Would you like to drink a coffee after our shift? As friends of course.

Kai: Yeah, we can do that.

Bonnie wasn't going to come back. Time to move on.

Elena was studying when she got a text. She read it and immediatly called Stefan. The conversation didn't last long and she went into Jeremy's room. His summer classes were on a break. He looked up

from his drawing when she came in.

Elena: Damon's killing again.

They were walking with weapons around Mystic Falls.

Jeremy: Do you really think we can stop him?

Elena: At least we can try.

Jeremy: You didn't tell him it's me, right?

Elena: No but I don't think it's going to take him long to find out *she stopped walking and sighed*

Jeremy: You don't find it tiring? I mean that everytime you reject this big old manchild he goes on a killing spree?

Elena: I...

Jeremy: Because I am! You had a poor taste when you chose him.

Elena: Oh yeah? Well you're not that mature since your only girlfriend left you for an older man!

Jeremy: You suck *he left*

The young woman shrugged and walked the other way. None of them knew Damon was observing them. He heard everything. His eyes turned red in pure rage.


	50. Chapter 50

Sookie went to sleep but she had trouble falling asleep. She kept thinking about the candles. Could she have dreamed it? Hallucinated it? She couldn't understand how she was able to pull a trick like that.

She finally found sleep. 

In Sookie's head

She was still laying in her bed. 

?: Bonnie.

She didn't open her eyes and rolled on her side. 

?: Bonnie, you have to wake up.

Sookie: Mmmm....

?: We don't have time for this! *she touched her shoulder*

The young woman woke up instantly. 

?: Finally.

Sookie: *she rubbed her eyes* Who are you?

?: Ah yeah, they made you forget that too *she rolled her eyes* I'm Sheila Bennett, your Grams.

Sookie: What? No. I'm Sookie Lang and I don't know you. It's a weird dream.

Grams: No, your name is Bonnie Bennett and you're a witch.

Sookie: A what now?

Grams: Nothing happened with the candles today?

Sookie: How do you know? Right, we're in my dream and...

Grams: Come with me, it's time to remember who you really are *she grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the bed*

They didn't go far. Grams placed her in front of the mirror.

Sookie: I don't understand...

Imaged started to appear in the mirror.

Bonnie woke up and looked around. She knew she was in Chicago. Images of both her lives fighting in her mind. She shook her head. 

Bonnie: I have to go back to Mystic Falls.

Whitmore

Kai smiled and went to the bar. He ordered two drinks. Martha was good company but he wished he could stop thinking about Bonnie. He brought the glasses and sat back in the booth. 

Martha: Now where were we?

Kai: We were talking about the new medical operation.

Martha: Right.

They discussed for a while. After another round of shots he noticed her face was really close to his. Without realizing it, he leaned accross the table and kissed her. He started to think about Bonnie. The

first time they kissed. It was at her birthday party. She was wearing a sinful black dress and this lipstick...

He desired her very much and even in the middle of danger he kissed her. He came back to the present and felt nothing in his kiss with Martha. He pulled away and cleared his throat. 

Martha: Sorry, I shouldn't have...

Kai: No, it was me, I...

Martha: *she got up* I'm going home.

Kai: At least let me walk you there.

Martha: No, I don't live far *she left*

Mystic Falls

Elena went back home. She didn't find Damon and it was stressing her a lot. She was tired of being his babysitter honestly. She walked in the kitchen and froze. Jeremy was laying on the floor. The weird

angle of his neck was suggesting...

?: Goodnight, Elena.

She slowly turned around. Damon was sitting on a chair sipping a bottle of old bourbon.

Elena: D-did you...

Damon: Kill him? It's not the first time *he shrugged*

Elena: *she fell on her knees next to Jeremy* Wake up, please wake up.

Damon: So tell me, why him?

Elena: Jer, you have to come back to me *she touched his face*

Damon: Hey, I'm talking to you! *he got up abruptly and the bottle crashed on the floor*

Elena: *she turned her head towards him* You're a fucking psychopath!

His eyes turned red. He walked closer in the intention of ripping her heart out. There was a detonation and he fell down unconscious.

Alaric: It's ok now.

Elena: He'll wake up, right? *she pointed at Jeremy*

Alaric: He's wearing the ring so he will *he touched her shoulder in comfort*

Elena: Take out the trash, please.

The hunter nodded and grabbed Damon before leaving.


	51. Chapter 51

Elena had layed him on the couch when he jolted awake. 

Elena : Hey it's ok, I'm here. 

Jeremy : Damon, he...

Elena : Alaric took care of him, don't worry. 

Jeremy : *he sighed* Thanks god *he touched his neck* The douchebag snapped my neck. 

Elena : I'm sorry for what I said earlier. 

Jeremy : I'm sorry too but not for what I said. I'm just saying I could have been smoother in my choice of words. 

The young woman smiled and kissed him. They heard a bag falling on the floor

and pulled away quickly. 

Jenna : What the hell is going on ?! 

The next day 

Angelica : *she knocked on the door* Sookie, you're still not awake ? 

No answer. 

Angelica : *she opened the door* Sookie you....

The room was empty. She looked in the closet. Empty as well. 

Angelica : Fuck *she grabbed her phone*

?: You're not supposed to call me unless it's an emergency. 

Angelica : It is one. Bonnie left. I think she remembers. 

?: She's coming back here. 

Angelica : What do we do, Jo ? 

Jo : Come here. 

Bonnie left the train station and went straight to his house. She didn't know

what to say because she had a million things on her mind. She rang the

doorbell and put her bags on the porch. 

Kai : *he opened the door* Jo, you forgot your ke- Bonnie ?! 

Bonnie : I....*she slapped him* 

Kai : Ow, what was that for ?? 

Bonnie : You stole my life ! 

Kai : Let's go inside *he grabbed her bags* 

They went in the house. 

Kai : I saved your life. 

Bonnie : I remember dying. 

Kai : You were dead but I brought you back. 

Bonnie : How ? 

Kai : It doesn't matter. I gave you a life. 

Bonnie : By creating a fake one ? I wasn't even a witch ! 

Kai : You deserved something new ! 

Bonnie : I deserved to have a choice and you took that from me ! 

Kai : I didn't think about it, I....

Bonnie : Why ? 

Kai : Do you have any idea how I felt holding you dead in my arms ? 

Bonnie : No....

Kai : It was too painful. Sorry if you felt stripped of your free will. Guess you can't take the witch out of someone. Not a Bennett. 

Bonnie : Well I'm back. 

Kai : Yes you are *he caressed her cheek and kissed her*

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. 

Kai : Oh I missed this, I missed you. 

Bonnie : Me too *she opened his shirt and caressed his chest*

Later 

Jo went home and found their clothes scattered on the floor. She rolled her eyes.

They just couldn't wait she thought. But she understood. 

Jo : *she knocked on the door* Excuse me but you two are done ? 

Kai was stroking Bonnie's hair while her head was against his chest. The sheets

were a mess but they couldn't care less. They were happy and satisfied. Then 

they heard Jo. 

Bonnie : *in his head* How does she know ? 

Kai : The clothes. 

Bonnie : Right. 

Kai : *outloud* We'll be out in a few minutes. 

Jo : Bonnie, it's good to see you. 

Bonnie : Thanks. 

They hugged briefly. 

Kai : You don't seem surprised it's Bonnie. 

Jo : Angelica called me. 

Bonnie : How do you even know her ? She was part of Sookie's life. 

Jo : That's not entirely true. When Kai brought you back to life and we created a new identity I asked a guardian angel to look after you. 

Bonnie : A guardian angel ?

Someone knocked on the door and Jo went to open it. 

Angelica : Hey, Bonnie.


	52. Chapter 52

Bonnie : Angelica ? You're not human ? 

Angelica : I was a few centuries ago. I hope you're not mad that I lied. 

Bonnie : My whole life was a lie so...

Kai : I already explained my choice. 

Bonnie : I know and I understand. I'm just happy to be myself again. 

Her lover looked away. He was a little hurt that she didn't fully grasp what he

lived. It sounded cheesy but if he was faced with such a decision he would give 

his life for her. Even though she was stripped from her free will or that she

could hate him forever. He had a similar bond with his twin. He heard his

sister's voice in his head. 

Does she know everything ? 

No and I don't want to tell her 

She deserves to know what you sacrificied for her ! 

Not now 

Bonnie : What are you two talking about ? 

Kai : We said nothing. 

Bonnie : I might be young but I felt the telekinesy. 

Kai : I'll tell you later. 

Bonnie : How about now ? What happened ? You decided something else about my life ? *she didn't mean to sound harsh*

Kai : Fine, we're going to talk in private. 

They walked in the kitchen. 

Angelica : Lovers's quarrel. I remember that. 

Meanwhile 

Jenna was walking in the streets. She had no destination she was just lost in her 

thoughts. She bumped someone's shoulder but didn't apologize. 

Alaric : Jenna ? 

Jenna : Oh sorry. I just...

Alaric : Are you alright ? You look pale. 

Jenna : I found out something awful. 

Alaric : Come on. I'm offering you a coffee. 

They were sitting at a table. 

Alaric : You want to talk ? 

Jenna : Elena and Jeremy....They....

Alaric : Oh, that. 

Jenna : You knew ? 

Alaric : I guessed. I'm sorry, maybe I should have told you. 

Jenna : I know they're not siblings but they were raised under the same roof and they're cousins so it's still incest. 

Alaric : I get it's hard to understand but....

Jenna : *she cut him* It's because their parents died and I had to take care of them. I did something wrong ! I'm a horrible person ! 

Alaric : *he grabbed her hand* Jenna, calm down please. You're not a horrible person. What they're living....It's their choice. 

Jenna : How can you be so calm ? 

Alaric : I guess that's because I study History. So many weddings between cousins. And...*he smiled sadly* It's still better than Damon. 

Jenna : *she shuddered* If you put it that way *she sighed* So you're saying I should just accept their thing ? 

Alaric : Yes, it could as well just be a fling. 

In the kitchen 

Bonnie : *she crossed her arms against her chest* I'm listening. 

Kai : You know that ressurections are not easy. 

Bonnie : I'm not sure it's even possible for a witch. 

Kai : No it's not. I asked the help of a necromancer. 

Bonnie : Oh...Grams told me about them. So, one of them just accepted to bring me back to life ? Since when are they kindhearted ? 

Kai : I made a deal. 

Bonnie : Stop with the mysteries and just spill the beans ! 

Kai : I gave up twenty years of my life. 

Bonnie : Eh ? 

Kai : I'll live twenty years shorter than I was supposed to. 

Bonnie : Oh, Kai. Why ? 

Kai : You still didn't get it ? I love you more than anything. More than I ever loved anyone. My grief was driving me insane and I took a decision. 

Bonnie : *she whispered* Sucker for romance. That's a big sacrifice. 

Kai : Doesn't matter. You were my Sleeping beauty and...

Bonnie : Wait. 

Kai : What ? What did I say ? 

Bonnie : Sleeping. Yeah that's the idea. You're lucky to have me back Malachai Parker because I just found out how to deal with one of our big problems.


	53. Chapter 53

Liv/Luke : What ? 

Bonnie : You were less shocked to find out I was back in town. 

Liv : Oh we knew it was just a matter of time. 

Luke : You two are cheese. Love and all. 

Kai : And you're not ? 

Luke : I'm more about other stuffs. 

Bonnie : Can we go back to what I said ? 

Liv : You want to make us sleep for over a year. That's...That's crazy. 

Bonnie : You'd rather merge ? 

Jo : She's right. You can't do like Kai and me. We ran for so long. 

Kai : Luke, what do you think ? 

Luke : I'd do anything to avoid this stupid ceremony. C'mon, Livvie. We're just sleeping and then our problem is solved. Dad's too old to have other kids. 

Liv : *she sighed* Fine. What's the ritual ? 

Bonnie : I found one in my Grams's grimoire. The ingredients look easy to find. We need to figure out where to keep you. A protected place. 

A week later 

Kai : You want me to tuck you in, guys ? 

Liv : Aww you're so funny. 

Kai : Sorry, it's my reaction to stress. That and sarcasm. 

Jo : Anything to forget you're staying in a vault, right ? 

Luke : You're not helping, Josie. 

Jo : Sorry. 

Bonnie : *she cleared her throat* Four Parkers in the same room is intense. 

Kai : I forgot how it felt. Ready for the spell ? 

Bonnie : I'm ready whenever you are, blonde twins. 

They all said goodbye and the twins layed in the comfortable beds set up for

them in the vault. The Bennett witch casted the spell with Kai's and Jo's help.

The air changed for a moment and they felt the twins falling deeply asleep.

They casted several protective spell inside the room and outside the vault to

lock them inside. They also set an alarm to warn them if anyone tried to break

in or if the sleeping spell broke earlier than expected. 

Kai : *he wrapped his arm around her shoulders* Good job, Bon. You too, sis. 

Jo : *she nodded* I'm going to see Alaric. I need some comfort. I'll see you later *she left*

Bonnie : One problem solved. 

Kai : Yeah, we can rest now. 

Bonnie : Do you have the name of the necromancer ? 

Kai : *he sighed* I told you to drop it. 

Bonnie : I can't. I have to break that deal. 

Kai : *he stopped walking and turned her to face him* No. What if you die again ? I won't be able to bear it. 

Bonnie : I know but you made a big sacrifice and...

Kai : And accept it as a gift. My gift for your life. 

Bonnie : *she laughed a little* It's way too much. 

Kai : I love you *he touched her hair* I love you. Please don't go see him. 

Bonnie : I could find a spell maybe. 

Kai : As long as you don't risk your life. 

Bonnie : We'll do this together *she touched his cheek* I love you. 

Kai : *he kissed her* Let's go. 

They left the cemetery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of the main story but I wrote extra chapters for Jeremy and Elena if you wanna read them.


	54. Jeremy + Elena part 1

The whole situation was a mess. Elena wasn't sure Jenna would ever see them

as a legit couple. Heck, why would she ? Jeremy and I were raised as brother

and sister under the same roof. They found out it was not the case a couple of

years ago but they were still related. Elena thought about the way her aunt

looked at them. Freaks. That would also be how other people would react when

they knew the truth about them. The young woman knew they couldn't stay a

secret forever or their relationship wouldn't work. But right now she had other

problems. Between Bonnie dying and brought back to life she hadn't notice at 

first. Elena's period hadn't come and worst of all she had started to throw up

every morning. So she called a doctor she really trusted : Jo Parker. 

Jo : *she looked at the file on her desk* Well...

Elena : I already know I'm pregnant. What I don't understand is how was it possible that I had my period one time ? 

Jo : How was the blood flow ? 

Elena : Weak. 

Jo : It happens sometimes. Also it could be one of the babies. 

Elena : *she frowned* I had twins ? 

Jo : I can't be sure but it's a more common thing than people think. 

Elena : I see. 

Jo : I guess that since you're here you want to keep the baby. 

Elena : *she looked at her hands for a few seconds* Yes. 

Jo : I need to tell you that it's not an usual pregnancy considering your genetic closeness with Jeremy. 

Elena : Do you think the baby could have some problems ? 

Jo : It's too soon to tell and I'm not an obstetrician. You have to be followed by one. I insist. 

The young woman remained silent. 

Jo : Elena...People are going to know sooner or later. 

Elena : *she cleared her throat* Do you have a recommendation ? 

Jo : Doctor Amel is quite good. I can get you an appointment with her. 

Elena : Yes please. 

Jo left the room and made the call. She explained the situation and noted the

date of the appointment. 

Jo : Here. You know when Kai and I were travelling most people thought we were a couple. 

Elena : But you never were, right ? 

Jo : That would have been way too creepy and I tend to like guys who are not my brother. Cousins well...It's not that weird. 

Elena : I guess so. There's nothing I can do anyway. I like Jeremy. 

Jo : *she squeezed her shoulder* I'm not judging. 

Elena : Did you not try to seperate Bonnie and your brother ? 

Jo : They weren't together and she was dating your precious boyfriend. Plus we're much older than Bonnie. I thought I was doing the right thing. 

Elena : I don't know what would have happened if you succeeded. 

Elena left the hospital. She was sure about her decision and she was going to

tell everything to Jeremy. She hoped he wouldn't be so scared that he would

run away. He was only 18 after all. But on the other hand he already dealt with

a lot of scary creatures before and a child wasn't on the same level. She

smiled a little. He's going to understand, she thought. Before she could react

she got dragged into an alley. 

Katherine : *she pressed her against a wall her hand on her throat* Well hello, less pretty doppleganger *she smirked* 

Damon groaned as he was lying on the cold floor. 

Stefan : You know you can use the bed. 

Damon : I'm still in that damned cell and I'm starving. How much longer will you hold me here ? 

Stefan : You killed Jeremy. 

Damon : *he sat up painfully and leaned against a wall* We both know he came back to life. I should have ripped off this stupid ring before. 

Stefan : That's not an excuse. 

Damon : That little bastard stole my girlfriend ! And please don't tell me you're so rightous that it doesn't even bother you they're related. Gross. 

Stefan : Even if I don't agree, it's her choice. 

Damon : Free me from this hell. 

His brother froze on the other side of the door. 

Damon : *he looked at him amused* No, I know I'm long overdue but I'm not

ready to die yet. I meant take me out of that cell. 

Stefan : No. 

Damon : You....

His brother dropped a bloodbag on the floor and he jumped on it like an animal.

Dark veined popped under his eyes as he drank. Stefan shook his head and

walked away. Jeremy is a saner choice, he thought.


	55. Jeremy + Elena part 2

Elena woke up with an headache. She cursed at Katherine. The vampire was

sitting on a chair in front of her. 

Katherine : You drooled. 

Elena : That's not true *she wiped her chin just in case* 

Katherine : Anyway, we're not here for that. 

Elena : *she sat up slowly* What do you want this time ? 

Katherine : Revenge on the Salvatores. 

Elena : Well that's new. You didn't want to be with Damon ? Or was it Stefan ?

Katherine : That's weird. You're not defending them. 

Elena : Maybe I'm tired of all this drama. 

Katherine : I guess I just have to kill you *she shrugged and got up* 

Elena : Wait ! We could make a deal ! 

Katherine : *she frowned* Something's off, you never beg. You run into danger without thinking of the consequences. 

Elena : Maybe I changed. Unlike you. 

The vampire launched herself at her but stopped before hurting her. She touched

her belly and smelled the air. That's even scarier that if she was attacking me,

Elena thought. 

Katherine : How the hell are you pregnant ? 

The young woman got nervous. She didn't want the vampire to know she

actually kidnapped two people. 

Katherine : I can hear two heartbeats and I can also smell the difference. I have to say I'm very surprised. You cheating on the boys ? 

Elena : I didn't cheat. 

It was a lie. She hadn't end things with Damon when her and Jeremy started to

be more than cousins. Anyway it was none of her doppleganger business. 

Katherine : Who's the father ? 

Elena : I'm not going to tell you. 

Katherine : I bet it's Mattie blue blue. 

Elena : No. 

Katherine : Too bad I can't compell the truth out of you. Now I have to go in town and investigate. 

Elena : Why do you want to know ? 

Katherine : It could be useful she got up Make yourself comfortable. 

Elena : I don't...

Katherine : *she knocked her out* Stay put. 

With Jeremy 

He was worried because he failed to reach Elena. He tried to call her but all he

got was her voicemail. She had been secretive these past few days and that

didn't help him feel calm. He decided to call Stefan and the vampire told him

Damon was still safely held captive in the boarding house. The young man

thought about calling Alaric too when Elena opened the front door and smiled. 

Jeremy : * he sighed* Finally. 

Elena : Sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry. 

Jeremy : Where have you been ? *he got closer to her*

Elena : Does it matter ? 

Jeremy : It does but before that...*he leaned in and kissed her* 

She pulled away because she was laughing too hard. The young man got

confused with her reaction. 

Elena : *laughing* I can't believe this. She's screwing her own cousin ! 

Jeremy : Katherine...

Katherine : But I'm so good at being Elena. 

Jeremy : What did you do to her ? Where is she ?! 

Katherine : Calm down, daddy. 

Jeremy : What ? 

Katherine : I see she didn't tell you. Your little girlfriend's pregnant. 

He got pale. 

Katherine : *she laughed* So funny. 

He went in his hidden spot and quickly came back with a crossbow. 

Katherine : Ah, hunter Jeremy. It's kinda hot. 

Jeremy : I asked you where *she was he aimed at her*

Katherine : You think you can hurt me ? 

He shot at her but his arrow only met thin air. She had moved too fast. He

cursed in frustration. 

Katherine : You missed. 

Jeremy : I want an answer you dirty...

She vampire speeded out of the house. He ran after her but it was too late.

Katherine was nowhere to be seen.


	56. Chapter 56

Alaric : I'm here, what's going on ? You weren't clear on the phone. 

Jeremy : It's just....I feel overwhelmed right now *he closed the door*

Alaric : You said Elena was in danger. 

Jeremy : Yes, yes ! I'm sure Katherine kidnapped her. 

Alaric : Tell me everything you know. 

When the young man was done Ric remained silent for a couple of minutes. 

Jeremy : Alaric ? 

Alaric : Did she really say Elena's pregnant ? 

Jeremy : She did but maybe it's not true. I don't know...Why would she made that up though ? I'm so lost ! 

Alaric : We need to focus on the most important thing : Elena's rescue. 

Jeremy : Yes. I tried to stop Katherine but you know how she is. 

Alaric : We need to go fetch the Salvatores. They know her better than anyone else here. 

Salvatores boarding house 

Stefan : I'm not sure how I can help. I mean I haven't seen Katherine in a while.

Jeremy : I just need to know where she could hide in Mystic Falls. 

Stefan : Damon knows her twisted ways better. 

Jeremy : He's not my biggest fan right now *he winced*

Alaric : Stefan got a point though. 

Jeremy : Fine but you're coming with me. 

They went down in the cells. 

Damon : Oh I've got some company at last *he frowned* I can smell you little Gilbert *he growled*

Jeremy : I'm here for Elena. 

Damon : *he got up* Look, you already won. No need to come and rub my face with your dirty little...

Jeremy : She was kidnapped by Katherine. 

Damon : Oh. 

Jeremy : I know you hate me but I'm sure you still care about her. 

Damon : Maybe. 

Jeremy : I need your help to find Katherine. Please. 

Damon : Alright, get me out of here. 

Katherine : Damon ? How did you get this number ? 

Damon : I was lucky. I tried your old one and turns out you're a person of habits. 

Katherine : Well if you're calling to save Elena...

Damon : Are you kidding ? The bitch betrayed me ! I want to join the party to destroy her. 

Katherine : I don't believe you. 

Damon : Then let's meet up and I'll show you. 

Katherine : The Grill. One hour *she hung up* 

Damon : *he turned to Jeremy, Alaric and Stefan* Let's start the other part of the plan. It's showtime. 

Mystic Grill 

Katherine : You better do as I say. 

Elena : Don't worry about that. 

Katherine : You're protecting your baby *she laughed* Sorry the idea is still so funny. Anyway, sit here and don't try to get help or I kill someone. You know I'm capable of that. 

Her doppleganger rolled her eyes before sitting on a chair. She didn't know why

they were waiting for Damon but it couldn't be good. 

They were in a small alley preparing the last details of the plan. They hoped

everything would go as expected but when did that ever happen ? 

Damon : It's my time to go *he walked towards The Grill*

Alaric and Stefan crossed the street while staying hidden. The first was carrying

a gun loaded with vervained bullets. Stefan was ready to fight. What about

Jeremy ? You'll find out soon enough. 

Damon went in and looked around. Katherine was there with Elena along 

twenty other people minding their own business. 

Katherine : Come closer. 

Damon : You look lovely. 

Katherine : Stop that little game and tell me what you want. 

Damon : I already told you *he turned to Elena* She needs to suffer. 

Katherine : I still don't believe. You act like a lovesick puppy since you met her.

Damon : We're not on good terms right now. 

Katherine : *she smirked* Oh so you know she's pregnant ?


	57. Jeremy + Elena part 3

Damon : What ? 

Katherine : *she laughed* The minute she doesn't sleep with a vampire she gets knocked up. 

The other vampire remained silent then looked at Elena. She wanted to

disappear under his stare. She felt like he was going to explode. He looked

away and focused on Katherine. 

Katherine : So that's it ? I thought you would at least rip her tongue out. 

Damon : Maybe later. What are your plans ? 

Katherine : *she smirked* How about we let her live while she's pregnant and then we steal the baby ? 

Elena : Over my dead body ! 

Damon : Shut up ! You've done enough already. 

Katherine : So what do you think ? 

Damon : I don't like kids *he turned his back to Elena*

Katherine : I know but we could raise them to think like us. Plus I fancy the idea of robbing her something so precious. 

Damon : Maybe. 

Elena felt a tug but didn't see anyone. She looked around and felt another tug on

her arm. A voice asked her to follow them. Jeremy. Probably under a cloacking 

spell. She nodded and got up in silence. The hand made her knee down. There 

was a small noise and Elena was under the cloack. 

Jeremy : *he whispered* Hey there. 

Elena : You came. 

Jeremy : Of course. 

Katherine : Wait, where's Elena ?! 

Jeremy : Time to go. 

Damon : Woops...

Katherine : *she snapped* What did you do ?! 

Damon : Probably something stupid *he heard the door closing* I have something to offer. 

Katherine : *She growled* It better be good. You made me lose my prey. 

Damon : Let's leave town together. 

Katherine : That's it ? That's your big idea ? 

Damon : Yeah so what do you say ? 

Katherine : Why can't I take revenge on Elena once and for all ? I mean...

Damon : *he grabbed her shoulders* We're both way to obsessed with that girl. We need to let her go. 

Katherine : I don't want that ! 

Damon : I thought you might say that *he snapped her neck and caught her* 

No one seemed to notice and he was surprised until he saw Bonnie outside. She 

probably casted a spell. He joined the group. 

Jeremy : Good job. 

Damon : Whatever. 

Stefan : *he touched Katherine's head* What are we going to do ? 

Bonnie : I've been working on spells and I think I could erase her memory. Or at least some of it. 

Damon : *he shook his head* Sorry Bon but I don't think it's enough. 

Alaric : Maybe the wisest thing would be to kill her. 

Damon : I have another idea. 

They all looked at him. 

Damon : I'm going to live town with her. Bonnie, do you think you can place the idea of staying away from Mystic Falls in her head ? 

Bonnie : Inception style ? Mmmm I can work on something. 

Jeremy : *To Elena* We need to talk. 

They went to sit on a bench. 

Jeremy : Is it true...Are you pregnant for real ? 

Elena : Yes. 

Jeremy : Oh crap. 

Elena : I know it's a lot to take in but I want to keep it. 

Jeremy : I don't know if I'm ready to be a father. 

Elena : That's because you're so young. 

Jeremy : You're not much older than I am ! 

Elena : We can be in this together. We have a few months until the baby is actually here. 

Jeremy : Yeah...

Elena : Are you going to run away ? 

Jeremy : No, of course not. 

Elena : We'll figure it out, ok ? 

They talked a lot to decide of their future. The only thing that they were sure of 

was that it would be together.


End file.
